Escape from the Land of the Dead
by CosmicCthulhuComic
Summary: The mamlocks have organized a coup and and are bent on leading an un-dead revolution across the seven deserts in a quest for brains . Can Aladdin and Mozenrath stop the evil atrocity? Who knows. Brains will be eaten, blood will be splattered and two unlikely foes will learn the value of putting differences behind them for the greater good. Preserving human Life and Killing Zombies!
1. Zombie Attack

It was late in the evening, the sun was setting over the clouded sky of the Land of the Black Sand. The last little glints of sunlight dissolving into night. Mozenrath was working in one of the multitudinous laboratories that the citadel had acquired either by design or necessity. He was researching the domain of his current foe, the Al muddy. Battle strategies, attacks, counter attacks and the like. It had occurred to him that if the seven deserts would benefit from him eradicating at least one of the opposing magical colonies that it would be the land of the destructive mud people. His theory was that if he mixed a certain chemical acid with their genetic makeup then they would revert to their basic elements,earth and water. Instead of the golem like state of current.

Their existence surely must have been the work of another wizard. Some half crazed fool who thought it was a good idea to create an earth people army, but of course it wasn't. It was never a good idea to create an army. Destane had tried that with the mamlocks and had failed. Well maybe not failed, they were formidable, but they were lazy and reluctant creatures. It had taken everything Mozenrath had to convince them to work at all. Most of them didn't work though, just lurked about. Cluttering the shadows, inhabiting abandoned homes. It was like pulling teeth from a razorback bore to get them to look like they were guarding the place, it was even harder to convince them to attack intruders. He had won the battle though, on the premise that if they kept him safe he would never let an outside force destroy them. It was the lest he could do after his former master had robbed them of their humanity and forced them into enslavement.

Once Mozenrath had defeated his master and ended his evil reign of tyranny he couldn't destroy them. It would have been like killing puppies. It was unnecessarily wicked and there was no point. If he killed someone or something he had a reason. He wouldn't kill for the sake of killing, he wanted power not...homicidal Oblivion. Also, to kill them would be to admit defeat to Destane. That his power was beyond compare, of which not even his apprentice could out whit. And his pride wouldn't let that happen. Mozenrath wasn't even sure you could destroy them short of burning them, and he didn't want to inhale mamlock debris, ever. That would just be nasty, and it's always overcast anyway. Why would he want to make that worse?

A shadow drifted over the text he was analyzing. Xerxes was asleep, floating above his master's head in that sea creature way where the subject isn't fully asleep nor is it awake. It's not defenseless, but it's not active. You are fascinating , my companion. He thought as he stretched his cramped neck toward the ceiling. It was then that he heard a soft scratching sound coming from the hallway. Shuffling. A mamlock appeared in the doorway. What in the name of Science could he want. The mamlock came closer.

"Yes, what is it?" asked the regent, a little annoyed at being bothered "For Sciences sake, it better be good."

Mozenrath's full attention was on the mamlock that entered the room. It's yellow eyes starring directly into his in an almost taunting way. Mozenrath sighed, suffocating his anger, he didn't like it when people, especially undead people, had the audacity to keep eye contact with mamlock took his saber and raised it so that it was level with its jaw. He then pressed the blade into his lips severing the cords the bound his mouth shut. The blade turned bloody as well as the mamlocks mouth and lower jaw. The fiend lowered the saber and grinned wide, reveling two rows of sharp jagged teeth, coagulated blood dripped from the ghouls mouth and splattering on the stone floor. The mouth moved up and down in a gnashing motion, the tongue that had been dormant for so long darting in and out.

"Oh no." Whispered the necromancer. He cautiously backed away from the mamlock. He had feared that something like this would happen. How could Destane have been so arrogant to create them, how could he have been so foolish to let them continue. Deluded in the thought that they would be content to plod out the rest of their existence as servants. NO. He reached up and grabbed his familiar, the eel gave a start at the sudden awakening but stilled upon sensing his masters level of distress.

The revenate did not look away from the living man. It was like a hungry animal eyeing something, something ever so tasty. Mozenrath started muttering an incantation under his breath. When it concluded a inky black portal opened behind him, he backed through it slowly never loosing eye contact with the creature across from him. Once he was through the mamlock lunged to attack, Mozenrath slammed the portal closed, escaping the vengeful villain.

He knew it was to late, as it goes with any infestation where there is one there are bound to be more. A coup had formed, a rebellion against the living monarch. The Citadel was under a zombie attack!

Meanwhile, in Agrabah

Aladdin and Jasmine were in the throne room with the Sultan discussing what would need to be done while he was gone during his journey to discuss peace with a country that lay in the far East. Another ambassador from the south would be passing through in the small regents absence and if the slightest thing went wrong during his visit he might take it as an insult and declare war on the kingdom. They were assuring the monarch that all would be fine, not an ambassador in all the seven deserts would ever find the peaceful land of Agrabah a deplorable place. They were just finishing up when Razoul, the captain of the royal guard approached.

"Your highness," he said, a bit out of breath " We have just received word that there has been a disturbance in the accursed Land of the Black Sand. We fear that they may be gathering their forces to desiccate the seven deserts."

"Good gracious." Exclaimed the monarch " We should take action right away."

"My thoughts as well, Sir. I have ready assembled a small troop for a reconnaissance mission. We will send word back as to what the situation is upon arriving."

The Sultan was bristling with panic. " Good very good." He turned to his daughter and future son in-law. " Can you handle this while I'm gone or should I stay and send an apology to the King of Siam as to why I won't be arriving in his land"

"Go" said his daughter " the farther away you are from any war involving the Land of Black Sand the better."

"But you and..."

"We'll be fine," assured Aladdin " I will go with Razoul personally, if anyone knows what Mozenrath is capable of it me." A blue cloud of smoke appeared and formed into Aladdins best friend Genie.

"I'll go too Al." He said with a grin. "We'll knock the wind out of wizard boy and his slimy compadre."

"No, If it's Mozenrath I don't want to risk you falling prey to his insatiable thirst for power. You and Carpet should stay here."

"What?!"

"I agree" said the princess. " If things go really bad who would have enough magic to combat him. No Genie, you really should wait it out with the rest of us."

"Fine," pouted their blue friend " but I'm not happy about it."

"Sultan," said Razoul " If we are going to do this we must leave now."

"Understood, away with you then and God speed."

Aladdin embraced Jasmine and kissed her. " See you when I get back."

"It's just another day in the heroic life of Aladdin." She said with a smile, and they parted

Later

Razoul's party entered the Land of the Black Sand with minimal effort. Well no effort. No defense spells or wards. Nothing, it was Erie. They came to the gates of the putrid city and found out why. The city was on fire! Smoke billowed up and mingled with the black skies. It was an empire in chaos, perfect chaos. Low moaning could be heard from within the walls

"Quickly men" said Razoul " there are living people in there"

"The fiend" said another guard.

They entered the city galloping on their stallions. The sound of moaning surrounded them, it became louder the farther they went in. The city was like a labyrinth, twists and turn. It was very easy to get lost.

"Don't panic in a place like this" said Aladdin to Razoul " these streets are narrow and it's far to easy to get turned around. It was built as a fortress, don't forget that."

"You don't have to tell me that Street Rat. I've been doing this since before you could walk."

"Point taken, but I know the enemy."

Razoul nodded. They rod on in silence, Mostly silence there was still the moaning.

The party rounded a corner and came upon a group of mamlocks. Strike that, bloody mamlocks! They caught sight of Aladdin and the party and attacked. Pulling guards down from their steeds. Biting into their necks. The sound of moaning was replaced by the sound of screaming. Human blood rained down on Aladdin and Razoul.

"They arn't human!" exclaimed Razoul "Monsters!" Green hands rose behind the burley guard and clasped his shoulder, he was immediately taken by a mamlock. Still screaming the hoard devoured the nobel captain. Aladdin tried to turn his horses around and reache for Razoul in a desperate attempt to save him but the mamlocks had started eating the horse. And within five seconds time Razoul, who had been such a constant in the former street rats life was no more.

Aladdin jumped from the horse, leaving it to its grizzly fate. He ran but the mamlocks were right behind him, making savage sounds. He could swear he felt a few swipe at his back. He was a good ways away form the initial attack and had lost most of the undead monsters when he tripped on a loose stone. He fell to the ground, landing on something sharp. A dismantled magic detecting crystal. It cut deep into his left arm. Blood started to run down the length of is arm and onto his hand. This only drew more of the hellish things to him. He kept running, looking for access to a roof top but finding non. He was losing a lot of blood and was running out of breath. His body willed him to stop and he fell against a wall of what had once been a home.

The hoard was closing in. He could see the yellow in their eyes and the blood on their teeth. Then something strange happened. Just as the evil mamlocks were about to reach him he felt an icy chill run up his spin. Strong hands dragged him away from his impending doom and into darkness.

"Well this isn't good" said a familiar voice and then all was blackness.


	2. Fiends and Friends

Aladdins dreams were plagued with images of his friends on fire and burning, silent screams emanating from their beloved Jasmine was tied to a stake on a pyre. Her body engulfed in the inferno. Her bonds broke and she stumbled forward, she began to dance and in the distance he could hear music. The scene shifted and he was running through the streets of Agrabah an un-dead Razoul close behind , a low moan rising from his chest. "Brains...brains...brains!" The image distorted again. Now he was at dagger rock, looking at the giant crystal Mozenrath had used to try and trap his best friend. Mozenrath's face appeared in the crystal and began to speak.

" Sutures. Antiseptic." It said without any expression. "Apply more pressure...it's in there deep...on my count, one two, three." All around, Aladdins world was flooded with red. Then he was falling into darkness, but he could still hear Mozenraths voice. " Don't move, keep the pressure there. We don't want to loose him." Loose who, loose Aladdin? It was a very confusing dream. The darkness dimmed, Mozenraths voice came in again "breathing is normal. Slight fever, we will have to watch that. Xerxes, stay with him. I'll be back."

Aladdin drifted in grey, through dreams where his friends became dust and nightmares where a veil liquid ran up his hands and burned him. Melting flesh off bone. He woke, jolting out of sleep. There was a soft "umph" from behind him. Aladdin was covered in a cold sweat, he was shaking, from terror or illness he did not know. He felt something stir behind him. It was Xerxes, Mozenraths wretched eel.

"Hero awake." Exclaimed the eel.

"Excellent," said a voice in the dark. It was of course Mozenrath, he strode over to where Aladdin was laying and knelt down beside him. Aladdin noticed that his arch foe wasn't looking like is normal evil self. His traditional regent garb was gone and replaced by close fitting black cloths. Every inch of him from his neck down was covered in black, his turban was gone and his hair was pulled back tight and secured at the back of his neck. He looked like a shadow. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Aladdin gave him a blank stare. Those were four words he never expected to hear come from the young rulers mouth. They almost sounded sincere. Mozenrath shook his head, "Never mind, don't answer that. You probably feel horrid. I would too if I had lost that much blood."

Aladdin was suddenly aware of a throbbing pain on his left inner arm above his elbow. It was bandaged with a clean white cloth, that had been Mozenrath. But why? Why help someone you hate? This wasn't making any sense and Aladdin wondered if he were still dreaming.

"Don't touch that." Aladdin moved his hand away and back down to his side. "It needs time to heal. Unfortunately time is something we don't have a lot of."

"What do you mean." Aladdin hated it when his foes were cryptic.

" Ah, so you're not in shock then and do in fact have the power of speech. Very good." Mozenrath said in a mocking tone. Well, at least they wern't past pettiness. Good, Aladdin needed a constant. "I was sooo worried you weren't going to be able to talk, we would have been deprived of all the wise and wizened things you would have had to say."

Aladdin tolerated it, if Mozenrath was being snarky then clearly all was not lost. "Whats happened"

"A coup, my heroic friend, a coup. The mamlocks have decided to revolt and become their own nation. They have decided they no longer need a monarch to protect them, and they are off to conquer this forsaken city and soon all of the seven deserts and most likely the world. They are an unstoppable force unlike any other, I would be inspired if I wasn't so frightened."

Aladdin walked over toward his foe, if he could be called a foe. Mozenrath had rescued him. So strange

"Frightened" Said Aladdin with a smirk "Big bad you, frightened?"

"They're eating brains.I can understand your lack of concern, but unlike yourself some of us use what's up here." He indicated the top of his forehead "however you probably have less to worry about." His eel tried to suppress a laugh.

Aladdin turned to his rescuer "So whats the plan. How do we stop this?"

"We don't." Mozenrath sighed " the best we can hope for is escape."

"Alright, so just open up one of your portals and send us to Agrabah"

Mozenrath turned to him and looked as if he had said something profane. " For Sciences Sake. I can't do that. It's not that easy. There's a method. I have to have grids and know where I'm going and have a very specific destination or person in mind before I open up one of those. If I didn't we could end up in the middle of the sea, inside a volcano, Morbia. Is that something you want? Leave the brain eaters only to suffer an equally worse death?"

"Then how did you find me?"

" I saw you run in for your life through the window. I know ever inch of my kingdom, so all I had to do was narrow down the probability of where you might be in My home."

" So why can't you do that with other places?"

"Science! Are you that dense? If a place is close by in proximity it is easier to get to than to a place that is farther away." Mozenrath sighed and looked hopeful that his new companion grasped this concept " Do you understand?"

"No." Replied the recipient of this long lecture.

Mozenrath put his face in his hands. "Science..." was the epithet. " You wouldn't happen to be able to call up you djinni friend, would you?"

It was Aladdin's turn to sigh " No, I asked him to stay in Agrabah. I was afraid you were going to do something terrible to him."

"I thought as much. It never hurts to ask."

"So what do we do now?"

"Now, you should rest. Water is in the basin next to the futon. If you need anything let Xerxes or myself know and if it is within our power we will get it for you."

Aladdin nodded and went back to his sick bed. Before he sat down though he asked " Why didn't you let me die out there. Why not leave me to the mamlocks?"

There was a long silence before the dark wizard answered" You're the only other human in the city and maybe in a hundred miles of here." He paused and almost sounded sad in his response "You tell me." Aladdin nodded at this sobering fact and the new knowledge that no one in his reconnaissance party had made it out alive. If Mozenrath was right the world was doomed.


	3. Survival Guide

Mozenrath watched as his new companion drank the water, that he had drugged, from the basin. Aladdin was trusting and wouldn't realize until it was too late that something was seriously off about his drowsiness. It was for the best though, the hero wouldn't have willingly slept if Mozenrath hadn't done so. Like many of his endeavors he saw it as a necessary evil. He needed to heal, Aladdin had lost at least a 2/8 the of his blood when Mozenrath had pulled him through and he had lost more when Mozenrath had to remove the crystal shard from Aladdin's arm.

Mozenrath moved the chair he was in, lit a candle and flipped through an old worn paper tome. It was smaller then most of the texts he kept, and was in a language long forgotten. The individual who had authored the text was named M. Brooks. Mozenrath didn't know who that was and he didn't really care. The book was helpful, it was a survival guide the promised 'Complete protection from the living dead' Just what they needed. It looked legit.

Mamlocks were technically the living dead, and seeing as that they had forgone their vows of religious silence they would now be classified as zombies. They needed a way out. The guide supplied pictures of strange contraptions that at more primitive times were considered efficient ways of transportation and also more feasible means of escape. However non of which were really relevant to their particular situation. The book suggested that due to the desert terrain they make their escape at night. That is if they made it out of the infested city. The guide advised that that probability was highly unlikely. Urban areas were the worst and were to be avoided at all cost.

Perhaps the hero was right, maybe a portal was the best way to deal with this. Maybe they would get lucky and land somewhere pleasant and zombie free.. And maybe he should just kill Aladdin now, spare him a gory and crunchy end and surrender to the zombies. They would either eat his brains or initiated him into their undead flesh eating society. Yea... the future was looking bleak. He kept looking through the book.

According to the book outbreaks like this had happened before and it was possible that people had flipped to a page that read Weapons. Some of them looked familiar, and he knew that the Citadel had access to these weapons in it's lower vaults. For example he knew they had blades like machetes, axes, and katanas. However he had no idea what power tools were. They looked wicked evil and very effective. The chainsaw in particular looked very effective. He was also familiar with the artillery weapon section, he had seen them before in the arsenal but hadn't the first clue on how to use them. But the book classified them as an asset so he would acquire them if he could manage it. He kept reading.

Hours had passed and a soft glow was coming from beneath the window. Hmm, he thought, they're rioting. Not that they every stop rioting.

Thats what a revolution consisted of, rebels rioting. Only his rebels were yellow eyed fiends whose idea of rebelling was to consume the living in a bloody frenzy. He shivered at the idea. He was done reading, it was time for action.

"Xerxes. Come here." The eel swam through the air toward him. " Make sure Aladdin doesn't leave this room. He's slightly insane with that hero complex he has going on in his head and I'm worried that if he finds out that I've gone on a search and retrieval mission he will fallow me. Ultimately leading to his, and very likely our doom. This, of course, is unacceptable. Do you understand?"

The eel gave a slight nod and slithered back to monitor the unconscious youth. " What if master does not return?" ask the eel.

Mozenrath sighed " Then find a better way of escaping, and if you happen to encounter my infected body make no hesitation to end me. Is that clear?"

The eel flinched at this last, he knew what his master was saying ' if I don't come back I'm dead, or I've joined them. And soon you will do the same." If his master couldn't make it no one could. Mozenrath was a lot of things, but he was first and foremost a resilient survivor. He had survived Destane, he had survived encounters with deadly beasts, he had survived being trapped in the crystal of Ix, he had survived a deadly airballon ride across the most ruthless part of the desert and an encounter with the incarnation of evil. He would survive this, Xerxes knew he would.

Mozenrath concentrated, and with his mind tore open a space in time and dimension. He slipped through and was gone.

Xerxes wasn't convinced that what his master was doing was strictly science, yes it had scientific elements but there was a part of it that was solely other worldly sometimes. Opening up spaces in the fifth plane was risky business had had never been fully explained. Only a handful of people could do it and most, it not all, were insane.

Down in the lower levels of the Citadel Mozenrath found himself outside the armory, he had only been in there a few of times. Weaponry appalled him, which is why in his previous attacks on the seven deserts and Agrabah he had relied completely on Science. If he was going to rule this forgotten wasteland he was going to take it in a way that had never been done before. And besides if he didn't take over the world, or at least attempt, what else was he going to do with his time? Save it from it's self? No the world wanted to be destroyed, and he planed on ruling it. If only briefly.

He opened up the arsenal. Oh yes, this was going to work. The first order of business was to find a means of transporting the weapons back to base. He quickly perused his options and found a bag, a few shoulder and traditional belts with their respective sheaths and blades. He then acquired several whetting stones and about six dozen vials of combustible and flammable liquid. He wrapped those up in an extra layer of cloth and carefully placed them in an outside pocket. Those would come in handy during a pinch and he didn't want anything happening to them while he was transporting them. A found the firearms along with their ammunition and put them in the bag. He also found their instruction manuals which was a was no point in dragging a weapon around if they didn't know how to use it, no matter how useful the guide made them out to be.

He placed the machete belt around his waist and slung the bag over his back when he felt that he had sufficient supplies and started making his way back up to base. The portal option was out for the time being. It had cost him a third of his energy to get down to the armory and he wasn't exactly up to snuff. What with the revolution and supplies like food a and water hitting an all time low and then there was his anemia to consider. No he would have to go back on foot.

They had enough supplies to make it through a few more days and then they would need to find more or leave. He wasn't really concerned though, his main priority was making it through the night. If he could do that then he could in good consciousness worry about tomorrow.

He had made it half way back to his hiding place when he heard the moaning. "Brains, brains, brains, brains..." He quickened his pace.

The base of operations was located in the astronomy tower. It was a small room that had once only been accessible by a flight of spiraling wooden stairs. The first thing he had done after getting up there was destroy the stairs. They were now just a crispy pile of ashes lining the circumference of the tower.

Come on, he thought, come on almost there. The moaning was getting progressively louder.

A couple agonizingly terrorized minutes later he had made it to the tower, only he wasn't alone. Three of the living dead stood in his way and they were watching the door intently. He took an involuntary breath in. The zombies immediately sensed the living man in the room and turned around.

Mozenrath lowered the bag from his shoulder and placed it on the ground, he drew his machete and glared back at the slobbering monsters. These were the creatures who had revolted against him after he had sworn, on his life,to protect from harm and destruction. Traitors! Well if anything was going to destroy them now it was going to be him.

They lunged at him, mouths open fingers extended. Their eyes yellow and filmy. He dodged the first one and with one deft move sliced off its head. The decapitated cranium rolled down the stone stairs behind him. Another attacked, he ripped that one open from groin to sternum. Powering through the hard bone of the rib cage into the esophagus, through the jaw and into the brain. With a flick of his wrist the whole skeletal mask ripped in half. It's tainted blood painted the floor.

The third one was smaller than the other two, but that didn't merit the evil thing mercy. He dropped to the floor, kicked it's legs out from beneath it , used his momentum to bring himself back up and relieved the zombie of its head. By the end of it both he and the floor were regrettably bloody, but that was the price you paid when you wanted to survive.

He looked up at the now opened door. Aladdin was standing in it's frame with a rope ladder and a somewhat shocked expression. He threw down the ladder which was attached to the interior wall of the safe room.

Mozenrath sheathed the machete, gathered the supplies and proceeded to climb up. Once he had reached the top he pulled the ladder up and draped it over a table. There was an awkward silence between him and his former foe. He placed the weaponry down, leaned against the wall and slid down landing on the floor, exhausted.

"When did you learn to fight like that?" asked the hero

" Along time ago,"

"So why have you never fought like that against..."

"It wouldn't have been very sporting and I don't enjoy killing...things"

"Really? So, if you had had a blade instead of your magic I would be dead?"

"It's a possibility" Snapped Mozenrath

"Not a likely on" retorted his companion

Mozenrath glared up at the hero " are we done here?"

"No." Said the hero "you have a lot of explaining to do. You can start with this" And he dropped the guide at Mozenraths feet.


	4. Burning Down the House

Meanwhile in Agrabah

The sun was going down over the horizon,red clouds tore across the sky and bleed down into the sinking sun. It had been three days since Aladdin's departure and still there had been no word on the conflict in the Land of the Black Sand. The Royal Guard had not returned with a message of progress or peril, Jasmine and Genie were getting very anxious. They were in the princesses chambers on the balcony looking out at the impending night.

"We should go look for them" Voiced Genie, he was pacing in the air. Abu and Iago watching g his progress back and forth across the elevate expanse. " It's been far too long, we should have heard from them by now. What if Mozenrath has got Al in some deep dark hole and is planning on doing something terrible to him?"

"I'm worried too Genie, Its not like the Royal Guard to not send back a report. Weather that report be good or bad." Said the princess.

" We shouldn't worry about it" Iago squawk. He propelled from his perch and landed on Genie's shoulder. " They've probably handled everything and a just wrapping up loose ends. I mean really, it's the Land of the Black Sand, no one but Mozenrath lives there. How bad could it be."

"Um, Mozenrath lives there." Answered Genie " So it could be really bad."

"Just Mozencrazy and a handful of deteriorating Mamlocks." Iago yawned " Chances are they're on their way back right now."

"We will see what the morning brings." Said jasmine consolingly " till then all we can do is wait."

Back in the Land of the Black Sand

Aladdin and Mozenrath didn't need to scramble to learn how to assemble and use the artillery weaponry. The manuals were pretty straight forward and in a matter of hours they had become familiar with the deadly things. They were more or less a last resort item but still they were comforting assets to have.

They had resolved to be more dependent or their mealy weapons. Aladdin was comfortable enough with a couple basic scimitar swords, but he had also chosen a small hatchet in case he somehow lost had his machete, already christened with zombie blood and a long blade sheathed on his belt. He also carried the explosive and flammable liquids pocketed in a bag secured to his body.

It had been decided that Aladdin would need some extra exterior protection. His exposed feet and arms were a primary concern for the dark regent. It was quite possible that they would come across shattered glass and other types of shrapnel and it would have put their small party in considerable and unnecessary jeopardy if he were to loose the asset of his feet. In response to the problem, Mozenrath had taken a large leather book, stripped it of its cover, and used his discarded turban as a means of protecting and securing his companions feet.

Mozenrath had also shredded his once regal cape into bands that would cover Aladdins exposed arms and neck. They didn't worry so much about his chest, if a zombie got that close to him he was as good as dead. It was far more probable that an undead would try to make a meal out of his arms or bite his exposed neck. Thus any extra layer of protection was welcome.

Aladdin was baffled by his former foes generosity and blatant willingness to help with Aladdins survival. Surely helping a former enemy would not increases his own chances of out living the current danger by much. So why did he insist on both of them being well equipped, and prepared for battle with the un-dead? And if they did manage to escape would their unspoken truce come to an abrupt halt. Would Mozenrath turn on him the moment he believed he was safe from the danger of becoming a meal?

These questions and more plagued Aladdins mind, like a swarm of locus that could not be silenced. But did he dare give voice to quandary? It couldn't hurt. Mozenrath was occupied with cleaning and sharpening his machete when Al asked. " Why?"

Mozenrath lifted his gaze from his work " Why...what?"

"Why go through all this trouble of keeping me alive. You hate me and have on numerous occasions tried to destroy me so why this sudden change of heart? Were you planning on killing me the second we were away from this forsaken wasteland or..." Aladdin stopped because Mozenrath looked genuinely amused. As if he would burst out laughing at any moment.

"So you don't trust me Aladdin? Your worried that if we get away from all of this" he gestured with his free hand at the space around them " that I am going to turn on you and kill you? Now why would I do that?"

"You hate me, I thought we already established this."

"No...as of right now I am tolerating you, which is the opposite of hate, in order to survive. Which by the way isn't likely."

"If you do not believe that our survival is likely why even try?"

"Because," the regent said darkly " I am Mozenrath, and if these shambling perverse creatures want to take my home from me then they will have to pry it from my cold dead hands. Which, if the literature is correct, they will consume."

Aladdin shook his head " Well arn't you just a ray of sunshine."

"I do what I can" Mozenrath smiled wickedly. "If they've found us here that means more will be coming soon."

"So," answered Aladdin "We're too high up for them to reach and they can't use the ladder. So what's the rush?"

" If they find us then they will have blocked off our escape. We can't have them knowing our location. It's far too risky."

"So where would we go?"

Mozenrath sheathed his blade in it's belt and stood " I was thinking about what you said with the portals."

Aladdis brows knitted together in curiosity. "Yes and."

"Well, I might not know where we could go but you would. If you concentrated on a place in Agrabah you could direct us there while I conducted to power required for a distance jump. However the only way we could pull it off is if we made it to my old laboratory where I already have portal grids drawn, but that place is a significant distance away. I might be able to open a portal to the ground floor but then we would have to solely rely on our weaponry the rest of the way there."

As far as Aladdin was concerned this was the best news he had had all day. It was even better than Mozenrath explaining the the archaic book that he had found earlier whit it's macob images was indeed a survival guide and not a set of instructions on how to control the dead. "I'm ready when ever you are." Claimed the hero.

"Very good, there is just one small thing we need to do first."

"Yea?" Aladdin watched as Mozenrath opened up the door and look down beneath him, and as the wizard had predicted there were a swarm of zombies shuffling across the expanse of the floor. Mozenrath reached into the pack the contained the vials of flammable liquid. He took out three and threw them down at the hoard, sufficiently dowsing them in the stuff. He then took one of the combustible vials, threw it on the ground and quickly closed the door. There was a loud explosion and then the sound of things burning. He had incinerated them. It was a reckless action, but necessary. Aladdin couldn't help but remember another fire from not to long ago. It hadn't been real. His friends wern't dead chard things swirling in the air but still it made him shiver.

Mozenrath opened up a portal to a dimly lit hallway. There was distant moaning but not immediate threat, they were safe for now. The little trio slipped through the rift and disappeared into the dark ready for its hungry inhabitants.


	5. Enter Amin

Aladdin, Mozenrath, and Xerxes worked there way through the darkened halls of the citadel, they stayed close to the shadows so as to not attract unwanted attention. Only killing when it was absolutely necessary. After they had passed through the portal, they had made significant progress before they encountered any of the unmentionable undead creatures. Aladdin made the first kill. They had come upon a lone zombie that was blocking the passageway. It was shuffling along, back and forth between the empty space in the entry. Aladdin had taken his scimitar sword and relieved the ghoul of its head. Blood smearing the doorway. This would only serve to mark their progress on their gory journey into the heart of the citadel.

It wasn't long before they encountered more of the miserable revenants which had either seen, heard, or even possibly smelled their small living party. The zombies attacked! Sabers drawn or claw like hands extended, eyes yellow and glowing , mouths a gape and bloody yearning for flesh and brains. They let out an unearthly screech like the death cry of a banshee, no doubt to alert others of their kind that dinner was served. Mozenrath unsheathed the long oriental blade while Aladdin reached for his other saber taking on a duel bladed attack style.

They sliced their way through the bloody mass, wrenching and ripping. Rendering limbs from the animated torsos, eviscerating brains with their blades. Some limbs continued to crawl around but they never reassembled, Mozenrath burnt the evil things before that could happen. On one memorable moment Mozenrath was occupied with two flesh hungry zombies and couldn't fend off the third that was attacking from behind. Aladdin dispatched the fiend with a diagonal cut through the skull. The zombies brains slid out as smoothly as oyster inners and landed with a splat at the hero's feet.

Mozenrath had kabobbed three of his previously employees on a long decorative spear like object, later he had explained that it had been the tusk of a narwhal. Then he had methodical decapitated them one by one and kicked their heads into an already lit fire. The heads screamed as they ignited and then were no more.

Xerxes glided high above the carnage, pulling things off walls and dropping them onto the undead or into a fire pile. The trio left a trail of blood and ashes in their wake. Impaling ghouls, severing their heads, and then finally burning them. It was the only way to be sure they would not reanimate.

By the time they had made it halfway to their destination they were exhausted. Covered in blood and awful, they hunkered down in an abandoned room and rested. They cleaned and sharpened their blades and after about 40 minutes of rest they were off on another killing spree.

It was eerily quiet in the citadel, now that most of their adversaries were smoldering in an ash pile somewhere. There was a quiet shuffling noise and all three were alerted to the fact that they would not be alone for long. Mozenrath was leading their squad because he knew where they were going while Aladdin covered the back incase a zombie attacked from behind.

"Do you hear that?" asked Aladdin. Every nerve hyper sensitive because of the recent encounters. The sound was coming from around the corner.

"Maybe more Zombies?" voiced Xerxes

"Fly up an see." Ordered the eels master. Xerxes floated up through the air and peeked around the corner. He came back down with a puzzled expression on his face.

"No zombies." The eel affirmed

"Then what..." Mozenrath didn't have time to finish his sentence because at that moment his head collided with a very heavy metal object and he fell to the ground groaning in pain. Aladdin spun around and stepped in front of his fallen comrade, ready to face the potential opponent. But what actually happened no one could have expected.

"Ha. Take that you half dead evil mamlocks!" came a familiar voice. A gangly figure came around the corner, it was wielding a battered shovel awkwardly in both hands.

"Amin Damoola?" gasped Aladdin

"Aladdin?" exclaimed the surprised thief " but you're not a mamlock?" He glanced down at the person he had just assaulted "Mozenrath?! Oh no. What have I done. Please don't kill me." Mozenrath gave another groan.

"Wait is he a mamlock? Because if so we need to kill him right now." Amin raised his shovel, a little too eagerly, as if to beat his fallen opponent a second time.

Aladdin intercepted the makeshift weapon "No he's not a mamlock. Now what are you doing here?"

The thief straightened his back a puffed out his chest. "I work here."

"What?"

"He's indebted to me." Said Mozenrath from his bent position "after botching the affair of kidnapping your sultan and then very foolishly transfiguring into a griffin...ugh" Mozenrath couldn't stand up and was leaning against the wall, frustrated. "I think I have a mild concussion."

"Well that's no good" Amin stated

"No it's not." And Aladdin forced the shovel back into its previous owners hands.

"Well what should we do?" asked the former thief

"Safe place! Safe place!" Exclaimed Xerxes he was franticly flying around his masters head, sick with worry. Mozenrath leaned back against the wall and slid down, his eyes half shut " don't sleep master, don't sleep"

"Why what happens if he sleeps?" Asked Aladdin, he was very concerned. Mozenrath was after all his ticket out of here.

"Could die! Very bad, safe place." The eel was in a absolute panic.

"Well there is always my place." Said Amin with a smug smile.

"Where is it?" asked the hero

"At the end of the hall. It was a supply closet but it has been working as my base of operations for awhile now."

"Excellent, quick help him up" Aladdin motioned to Mozenrath who was looking paler by the minute.

They made their way down the corridor, the stench of decaying flesh growing stronger with every step. "Amin," asked Aladdin " what is that horrible smell?"

"Ah, that would be the rotting mamlock bodies I have tied up. I hacked the apart, got rid of the heads and used the rest to ward off other mamlocks and to mask the fact that I'm alive. If they can't smell me they won't try to find me."

"And that works?" Aladdin was baffled at the prospect

"I'm alive arn't I." Amin stated. He had a point. And results who knew that the klutzy thief could be so resourceful. They made it to the closet, placed Mozenrath on the floor and closed the door. The room was suddenly pitch dark, there was a clang of metallic objects hitting each other and a soft "Oumph!" a candle was lit and Amin was rubbing his left eyebrow. "I'm alright" Aladdin shook his head, of all the people they could have run into, it had to be this guy. Maybe Mozenrath was right, escape was impossible, but the alternative was worse and being stuck with Mozenrath and Amin for the rest of his short life. No, no, no he would not die like this in the company of dark wizards and fools. He went over to Mozenrath a took him by the shoulders.

"Hey, are you going to be alright? Can you stand? What can we do?"

Mozenrath glared up at him,"You can get out of my face...both Of you!"

" I know what to do." Said Amin. "This has happened to me multiple times" He went to the back of the closet and came back with a cup of water, a rag and a mop head.

"What that for?" Aladdin asked

"You'll see. Get him to lay down on this." And Amin shoved the mop head into Aladdins hands. "Place it under his head"

Aladdin did so. Amin took the rag and dunked it in the water, he placed the rag on Mozenraths forehead and started asking questions. "Alright Mozenrath, what is my name?"

" Amin, the two dinara thief whos incompetence bought him enslavement to me."

Amin made a face as if he didn't want to be reminded of this "Alright, that qualifies as an answer. You can sleep now." The thief walked over to the other side of the room and sat down next to Aladdin. "I should have asked him more questions but if he's going to be a jerk about it I don't care."

Aladdin sighed and huffed out an exasperated breath.

"We should wake him ever 15 minutes to make sure he's still alive. Can you do that?"

"I think so. Why do I have to do it. Because your his equal, his friend and will respond better to you."

Aladdin thought about that. He was almost certain that Mozenrath never saw him as an equal before and more than certain that they were nothing like friends. But hadn't they just been defending on another out there. Fighting side by side? Maybe they were friends, at least temporally.


	6. Don't Panic, We still Have Science

Mozenrath did not dream while he was laying comatose in the closet, he never had, which was probably for the best considering his occupation. He woke up slowly, moving his fingers and rolling his shoulders. His face had never hurt so much, mostly the left side. He couldn't see out of his left eye and panicked briefly until he realized that it had just swollen shut. Science! He needed that eye. Amin, he thought, with the shovel. Pain was not a problem for him, it was a part of life. However because it had been Amin who had inflicted the pain Mozenrath decided that if they all lived he would find a pit of scorpions and throw Amin into the centre. But there was no need to be cruel, he might give the naive a pair of sandals and a spoon as his only assets. That seemed fair. He sat up and with his good eye scanned the room for his survival companions.

Aladdin was propped up against the wall across from him asleep, his hand loosely caressing the hilt of one of his swords. The position would suggest that exhaustion had finally caught up with him. Xerxes was next to him, draped over Mozenraths medical bag. There was no sign of Amin.

"Xerxes." Mozenrath said in hushed tones, hoping that it would be enough to wake his familiar but not disturbed Aladdin. Mozenrath wasn't sure he could stomach the hero's charismatic personality at the moment. The eel's eyes opened and his lithe body rose gently off the bag and smiled.

"Mozenrath awake." And he slithered through the air toward his beloved master.

" Yes Xerxes, can you bring me my bag?" and the eel whisked back and grabbed the satchel with his tail. Mozenrath patted the eel's head affectionately and searched through the bag. Xerxes had been caring it aloft in battle so the contents had sustained minimal to no damage. Mozenrath pulled out a mirror, a container of slave, and gauze.

The mirror reviled what he had suspected. The whole left side of his face was covered in splotchy bruises that ranged in a spectrum of colors, from a dark black spot by his eyebrow to yellowish green blots that covered his lower jaw. Thankfully nothing was broken and the right side of his face was more or less fine. There was a small cut that ran from his hair line to his jaw, it wasn't deep so it would not require stitches. The real risk, as it so often was, was infection. That's what the slave was for. It not only kept wounds clean but it had anti-inflammatory properties as well and it would numb it a little.

After appalling a sufficient amount and wrapping the left side of his face with the gauze he put the supplies away and got up to stretch the rest of his body. He noticed that the closet was extremely small from side to side but it compensated with length. Amin had next to nothing in way of supplies, a few jugs of water and a box of stale peta bread. Nothing in the way of weaponry unless...The mops and brooms lacked their bristles and woven dreads. And the dust pan looked... sharp.

Mozenrath smiled, that second rate thief had made weapons from the janitorial supplies, the crafty rat. Just then the door leading to the outside carnage slammed. Mozenrath turned and saw a panting Amin, he screamed at the sight of his dark master, which of course woke Aladdin. Science.

"Ahh," Amin jumped and pressed his back into the door he had just closed. Aladdin jumped and came up with the sword very nearly impaling Amin.

"What is it ,another zombie?" asked shook his head and pointed at Mozenrath.

"No," Said the thief. " I thought it was but it was just...him." Aladdin spun around , took in his companions visage and winced. "I would have preferred a zombie." Said Amin.

Mozenrath crossed his arms across his chest and glared down at his servant saying nothing.

"If looks could bruise." Said Aladdin

Mozenrath pointed at his face " Bruised looks. Its close enough." He then turned to Amin. "Whats going on out there?"

"It's not good" reported his servant "I think they've found us and are homing in"

"Then we should move" Everyone agreed. They gathered their supplies and made for the door.

Once outside Amin's safehaven they could truly tell how deep in the camel crap they were. They hadn't yet passed three hallways when they were assaulted by the putrid smell of human decay. Mozenrath had no idea why they were decaying, they had never done so before. But a few more steps made it clear when they came across the bones of a royal horse.

It was their diet. The people that they had eaten. The guards and the horses and anyone else they could get their hands on, the previously living flesh was rotting inside of them and it was causing them to rot as well. The Moans were getting louder, they needed to hide and quick.

"The door up ahead on the left, we can wait in there" said Mozenrath. Amin ran ahead and placed his hand on the door when a thought occurred to the regent. There was a reason that room was empty or he thought it was were so many doors and they all looked the same. Oh no, and he remembered "Wait!"

But it was too late. Amin had already opened the door and there before them emerged a large Mantis the size of a giraffe. It moved its front legs up and down in a menacing way and screeched.

"Sultans of Sand Dunes!" exclaimed Aladdin "What is it?"

"It's a mantis man." Mozenrath explained, "We can't fight it. Run just run!"

"Way ahead of you" Amin said as he ran past them away from the giant bug

"I've taken on bigger things than this" said Aladdin a little discussed at Mozenraths suggestion of running away.

"I'm sure you have but it spits acid."

"Wait, what?" and the mantis as if on queue spit a giant acid glob between the two.

"Yea. Go after Amin, don't look back." Mozenrath suggested

"I'm not going to leave you"

"Fine do whatever you want, you usually do." Mozenrath took out one of the guns and unloaded, he hardly made a dent. "Worthless thing! And he threw it to the ground in anger. They wern't going to win against this thing. Aladdin had his swords drawn and was about to charge the beast but Mozenrath pulled him away and dragged/shoved him down the hall. "Like I said, just run." They turned to flee when something extraordinary happened. Amin was running back in their direction, with something red in his hands. It resembled an urn with a silver top. He held it away from him and squeezed the top. White foam spray emitted from it and covered the mantis. It squealed and retreated back into the room.

"The doors" Said Mozenrath to Aladdin. " for the sake of Science, get the doors" They ran around Amin, pushed the doors back together and secured them. They were safe from the mantis threat ...for now.

Aladdin took a deep breath, zombies and mantis men. What was next? Carnivorous plants? Deadly gases? The possibilities were endless in this creepy place. He turned to Amin " Good work, what do you have there?"

Amin placed it down on the floor and it made a hollow sound. "I believe it's something that was once referred to as a fire extinguisher"

Aladdin made a face "Then that's a very misleading name if it defeats large insects."

Mozenrath groaned and shook his head but made no comment.

"What" Aladdin asked, a little put off by his companions obtuseness.

"Nothing, it's nothing. We should move on. The sound of that worthless weapon has most likely made any zombies with in a 100 k radius aware to our presence. Lets just go."

"Agreed" said Amin " But Mozenrath, I have to ask. What did you plan on doing with that...monstrosity?"

"It was a failed experiment, I'd rather not discuss it." The groans and moans were more audible now "let's try another door"

" Preferable one without monsters" quipped Aladdin and they marched down the hall. He turned to Amin "thanks for coming back."

"I had to, you are getting out of here right?"

"Well, yes. Is that all we are to eachother? A way to escape? A way to not get eaten?"

"Right now," said Mozenrath, overhearing the conversation "thats all we need to be."

Those words were dark and cruel but irrefutably true. Mozenrath opened another door and ushered their party inside. And even though the room was small and empty Aladdin couldn't help but feel there was at least one monster in the room with them.


	7. For the Love of Science

Aladdin had never felt so alone in his life, Mozenrath's response had left Aladdin feeling uneasy, and Amin's vague proclamation to be loyal as long as it suited him was disturbing. It was as if no one cared whether or not the others lived or died beyond getting out of this horrible place, and he felt alone in their company.

Aladdin knew what it was to be lonely. Living on the streets, eating out of garbage heaps. The men that were monsters in the night doing unspeakable things to beautiful women and young girls and boys. The unfortunate disappearances that no one spoke of in the back allies or on the streets. Mirage had had nothing to do with those disappearances, but they were terrifying just the same. He had escaped that by being lucky enough to find a secluded and abandoned hovel and learning to steal from people whose bark was worse than their bite. He learned to be fast on his feet and clever. That loneliness hadn't been easy but there had always been someone to help numb the pain. When he had been very young it had been other street children, later on he had found Abu, and finally the loneliness had been eradicated by the acceptance of his family, Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, and the Sultan. He wondered what they were doing now and sighed. Not that anyone could hear it over the zombies moaning outside their door. The episode with the mantis had definitely rung the dinner bell.

"Well this is depressing." Said Amin

"Yes," agreed Mozenrath sarcastically, " but I would say that in lieu of the situation that would be the least of our concerns"

Amin rolled his eyes. " I don't see why you can't just use magic to get us out of here, Mozenrath"

"It doesn't work like that." explained Aladdin. " At least not for him"

"What do you mean 'it doesn't work like that'" questioned Amin "of course it does. Some people have magic and some people don't, plain and simple. Thats why were have wizards and witches and other magical beings, because they have magic inside of them "Mozenrath's face took on a very dark expression, but said nothing. Amin blathered on " in some cultures they burn people with magic inside of them because their evil. They tie them to stakes and place them atop piers and then torch them. I've heard that it's very popular, people bring picnic lunches and everything"

"That's horrible" said Aladdin "Why would they..."

"Because they are EVIL, and do horrible things, like cause plagues, or famine, or kidnappings, or..."

"Amin," interrupted Mozenrath " Shut Up."

"Why?" heckled the thief " Don't like what you hear? Afraid of burning?"

This conversation was making Aladdin very uncomfortable, he wondered if it showed.

"No..." Mozenrath said with more forcefulness than he would have liked " It's just that your yokle perceptions of what I do are extremely inaccurate. What, you think I just do a rain dance with my hands and things happen? Because of what? A blood line, dubious actions that might have surrounded my birth. It's ridiculous, absolutely laughable"

"I don't hear you laughing" said Amin.

"I'm laughing on the inside..."

Aladdin, was thinking about the dream he had after he had been attacked by the zombies and the zombies that they had burned when he said "There is nothing funny about burning people." It came out darker than he meant for it to, but he didn't care.

There was a silence for awhile that could have been cut with a knife. The darkness seemed to close around them, it was almost a claustrophobic feeling. Suddenly Mozenrath turned to Amin and said "I'll prove it to you. Anyone can do what I do. Make something from nothing, conjure beasts and whatever it is you think I should be able to do." He rummaged around in the bag until he came up a tube of something and a length of cord. He bent the tube until there was an audible snapping sound and shook it. " Inside this tube are certain chemicals that if combined properly will emit a glow." He tied the stick to the cord and got up. He began moving the cord in circles and very slowly a circle of light appeared. The light became larger and brighter, he lifted his hand and the light followed. Around and around, faster and faster and with his movements the designs in the darkness became more elaborate, more beautiful.

He finished by catching the stick in his hand, and motioned to Aladdin "Come here."

Aladdin went over to the supposed not-wizard, Mozenrath placed the cord in his hand.

"Spin it in small circles at first," Mozenrath instructed " then when your ready larger circles. After that you can do whatever you like. Keep a length of cord wrapped around your wrist and don't let go."

Aladdin started, at first it didn't look like anything but the faster he spun the cord the clearer the image became and soon Aladdin was swimming in the light emanating from the little tube. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Books mostly and out of necessity, this place is dark and you can't take a torch with you everywhere. When I was young I used them all the time."

"Why did you stop?" asked Amin

"I learned to distribute energy...with My mind. Anyone can do that too, but you have to want it."

"It still reeks of sorcery"

"Science"

"Witchcraft."

"Natural Phenomenon"

"Enchantment"

"Optics"

They kept bantering back and forth like that while Aladdin created light circles. Jasmine would definitely like the light circles. Maybe he could talk Mozenrath in to teaching him how to create the glowing tubes.

No, he could definitely talk Mozenrath into teaching him how to create the glowing tubes. He was sure of it, amongst the zombie killing, the injuries, the mantis encounter something had happened. Whether not the other two would admit it there was something here, between the three of them. A strange zombie killing triune order , or perhaps human banter between Mozenrath and Amin wasn't angry, it was just conversation. Even the barb about burning Mozenrath at the stake had all been some sick dark humor that apparently only villains and rouges were privileged to. Mozenrath teaching him to make the circles and cleaning his wounds, that was a gift. A silent gift. On some very basic, primal level they cared for each other, in their dark freaky ways, they cared about eachother, and they cared about him.

Aladdin spun circles in the dark for a little while longer, watching the shapes and listening to his companions banter and the moans of the undead beyond the doors. Perhaps monsters wern't that bad after all.


	8. Gypsies, Prairie Dogs, and Party Girls

The trio sat in the darkness long after Aladdin had ceased to make circles. Xerxes had fallen asleep and was floating above them, Mozenrath had tied the glowing tube to his companions body with the cord. It was light enough and small enough that it did not effect the eel's sleep pattern. They watched the lights progress across the expanse of the room. First in swirls then in figure eights, it was what passed for entertainment. The moans were becoming more and more audible and it was clearly not safe to leave the room.

"I think they've found us again" said Aladdin

"Looks that way," Mozenrath replied, affirming Aladdins thoughts

"I wonder what Jasmine is doing?"

"Probably going out of her mind with worry." Answered Amin.

Mozenrath gave him an inquisitive look, while Aladdin voiced what the dark regent was thinking only in a more genuine way "What do you know about it?"

"It's what my girl would do whenever I left to go on a trip. Her name was Adara, and she was the most beautiful woman in the world."

" Was?" asked Mozenrath catching the past tense.

"She died, in a tragic prairie dog accident"

"Hmm," the dark regent mused in a clearly disinterested tone " I'm sensing a long pointless story that should only deepen our respect for one another as human beings and enhance our perspective on the world. The key word here being 'should'."

" You would be correct"

"Well I won't stop you, do what you must." they had time to kill, after all the zombie problem wasn't lessening itself.

Amin began his story, " I wasn't always a thief. In my youth, before I came to Agrabah, I belonged with a traveling show of gypsies. We would travel across the deserts and the plains, through the jungles and forests going from town to town performing for the local people and doing odd jobs that no one else wanted to do. Adara and I had grown up together in the caravan. Her father was a pony hunter and a trick rider, and she was just like him in that respect. She could ride a horse backwards and forwards, upside down or standing on her hands. Why, she could even ride two horses at a time. One foot on each horse, it was a thing of beauty. Her long dreadlocked hair flopping behind her with the motion of the majestic animals, sweat dripping off her well toned body. I remember the skirts she wore, more colors than the proudest peacock.

When she wasn't performing or practicing she would hunt the wild ponies that plagued the plains of those regions. She would either capture or kill the beasts and they would be put to use working in mills or mines or feeding the people of that region. And occasionally we would dine on the pony meat, they make hearty stews.

She was wild, untamed and free with a heart of gold, she was never cruel or unkind and somehow always managed to find the best in people. I fixed wagons, and played the oboe. She liked that, said they were vital skills. We were best friends. We married eachother when I was 18 and she was 16 and she was a beautiful bride. I was the happiest man on earth that day, little did I know that three years later she would be taken from me in a tragic twist of fate."

There was a long silence, as if Amin was catching his breath. "Well go on." Said Mozenrath without any condescending tones... or sympathetic ones"you can't stop now that you've started. Finish the story, and then it will be out of you."

Amin breathed deeply and continued " We were traveling across the Northern plains when it happened. She was pregnant, we were hoping that it would be an easy birth and that the child would be strong. No one knew what was coming, first were heard a sound like thunder but the sky was so clear. The ground began to rumble and the ground just caved in beneath us. At the last moment my beloved Adara threw me from our wagon to the edge of the sink hole. She jumped toward the edge, my hands were outstretched...she missed. Our fingers touched and that was the last of her. She fell beneath and was consumed by the carnivorous prairie dog beasts. Half of our party perished in the cave-in, no one was the same after it.

After a great deal of mourning, what was left of our party made it's way south west toward Agrabah. I decided to stay. I just couldn't go on without her." Amin paused " I became impoverished, turned to a life as a thief, met this this creep," he motioned to Mozenrath "and now I work for him."

Aladdin was boggled, and it was true what Mozenrath had said, before Amin's story had begun, he respected the thief more now. He was also slightly more afraid of prairie dogs. But there was still one question on Aladdin's mind after all of that "How did you two meet?"

Mozenrath answered " At a pi convention. He thought it was a pie convention."

"There was pie there," protested Amin "and it was delicious."

"I was there for the science, he was there for the food. I overheard him use your name and thought there can't be that many Aladdins who foil wonderfully evil plans and we got to talking."

Aladdin was shocked "Really?"

"Really." The regent affirmed "Your name also came up in a few other circles, I had no idea you had so many enemies. It must be hard being a hero."

"You have no idea."

At that moment there was a loud banging on the door. The sound reverberated throughout the room, and all heads turned toward the door. Xerxes started awake and fell a few feet but did not hit the floor. The eel flitted around, nervous of the new development.

"They're ramming the door?!" exclaimed Aladdin

"Science."

"What should we do?" asked Amin

"We have no choice," said Mozenrath, the regret in his voice was palpable, eyes were wide with something like fear, "I have to make a portal."

"But you said you couldn't" Amin stated

"No, it's just not safe. I will be significantly drained and will become a hindrance to anyone who does not wish to meet an untimely and crunchy end."

"How much of a hindrance." Asked Aladdin

"You will possibly have to carry me, and I might become unconscious."

"Well," said Amin "I see why You wouldn't want to do it."

"Yes, it's unnecessarily dangerous." Another loud bang from the door.

"No," countered Amin "it would be putting you in a position of venerability," and now Amin smiled smugly " you would have to trust us"

Mozenrath sneered at that comment, "So you have me all figured out then? You know all my weaknesses and short comings?."

"No, I've just lived longer than you." Amin looked Mozenrath up and down assessing him which was a bold move, but live or die situations made people bold. "Yea, I would say I have at least 17 maybe 19 years on you. And I don't have time to learn and figure out all your weaknesses and short comings. Noone has that kind of time."

Mozenrath turned and said something in a foreign language that neither of them could understand then said "I'm going to open the portal now, be ready." Another bang from the door, the frame and panel were beginning to fracture and was letting in unwanted light. Mozenrath took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. A bluish black hole began to form in front of him. Xerxes scooped up the medical bag and joined the other two humans, ready to take flight.

When the hole was big enough and they had a clear visual of what was on the other side Amin, Aladdin and Xerxes rushed through. It felt strange, cold and sickly. Not that going through portals ever felt good, but this one felt off. Amin and Aladdin had made it through, Xerxes was hovering above but Mozenrath wasn't there. They looked back through the portal, Mozenrath was still in the other room. He was breathing heavily, his face had gone at least two shades paler. The door was cracking open wider, there was another bang and the crack had become large enough to let a few of the horde in.

"Mozenrath" said Aladdin "what are you doing? Come on!"

And with visibly effort Mozenrath flung himself through, the portal disappeared. Aladdin looked down at when his companion had landed and noticed that he was coughing up blood. Well thats not good, thought the hero. Mozenrath was breathing like he was out of breath and didn't attempt to move from his position on the floor, or he couldn't. But they couldn't just stay there in the open like that, that was foolishness and a very poor way to thank Mozenrath for getting them out of that room.

"Amin" said Aladdin as he slung one of Mozenrath's arms over his neck, "Help me get him up." Amin got the other arm and followed the lead of the younger man.

"Where should go?" asked Amin

Aladdin shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Forward." Mozenrath said, voice barely audible. They shuffled forward. Mozenrath was looking terrible. His good eye was glazed over, his skin a pale blue. Aladdin glanced over and noticed that he was sweating blood, also his nose was bleeding and little splats of it were dripping on to the floor. A clear trail for even the laziest of fiends to follow.

"Mozenrath, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have made a portal. We should have stopped you." Aladdin apologized "No more portals until we leave." As if in response, Mozenrath coughed up more blood. It splattered across Amin's shirt. He breathed deeply a few more times and then lost consciousness. Amin's eye's widened, the thief placed a hand in front of Mozenraths nose and mouth the he placed two fingers under his jaw.

"This isn't good" said Amin "put him down."

"We can't leave him. They'll eat him."

"No, silly boy, we're not going to abandon him here like this. Now put him down."

Aladdin did as he was told. Amin place both hands on top of Mozenrath's chest, on hand on top of the other. Pushed down on the center hard and fast maybe 30 times. He then propped open Mozenrath's mouth, pinched his nose shut and placed his mouth on to the unconscious mans. Breathing in twice. Then he repeated the chest pressing and mouth breathing until Mozenrath came back to consciousness, or something like it. He coughed some more and started breathing a little more normally.

"Alright," said Amin "lets move." They picked up their charge and shuffled down the hall.

They had made significant progress and Mozenrath hadn't stopped breathing again, and Amin didn't need to do whatever he had just done. Aladdin couldn't let it go, what had Amin done? So he asked. "Amin, what did you do back there?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in anymore." He looked exasperated and guilty "I didn't think it would be such a big deal. You hadn't said anything till now so I thought you didn't notice."

"Wait what. No. The thing with Mozenrath and the mouth breathing, what was that."

"Oh. That. I thought...you know what never mind. What I just did is something called the kiss of life. It's something you do to revive an almost dead person. Usually if they have almost drowned."

"Is that a gypsy trick?"

"NO. Lots of people who heal others do it. It's nothing special, unless your the dieing person. Then it's incredibly special."

"Hmm. Teach me to do that?"

"Maybe, if we live. Oh and don't tell Mozenrath I had to save his life. He would be mortified."

"I think he would understand."

"And he might, but I don't want to risk his furry."

"Understood"

They kept walking, until something very strange happened. They heard moaning, but it also sounded like singing. Amin and Aladdin stopped, looked at eachother. Then six zombie women dressed in harem garb turned the corner, spotted their living party and attacked. Aladdin didn't have to think about what he was going to do he just did it.

He pulled up the artillery weapon and fired three shots into three of the dead women's heads, eviscerating their brains. He let go of his wounded comrade and let him slump to the floor. He took off another one of the zombies woman's heads with his blade and Amin decapitated another one with his shovel. That just left one more to go, and she was reaching for Mozenrath. Aladdin raised his artillery weapon and aimed it at the lady revenant. "Hey," the ghoul turned and looked at him "Sorry lady, he's married." Aladdin fired and eviscerated her brains " To Science."

Amin and Aladdin pilled the still twitching corpses in a corner.

"What do you think..." asked Amin "You know what, I don't want to know."

"The mamlocks were here before Mozenrath was here." Said Xerxes " And master left those creatures alone, he didn't like them."

"Oh, well that reasuring. Now we know he isn't that kind of creep."

"Master's not a creep."

"Whatever eel."

Aladdin motioned to Xerxes and said "I need a vial" Xerxes sat down the bag, opened it and fished out a vial. It was combustible. Aladdin threw it at the dead women, they ignited immediately. The hero shuddered at the gory scene. "We should go, they'll be here soon." They picked up Mozenrath's body and resumed their journey down the hall.


	9. Flight Plan

Meanwhile

The sun was rising in the east, light seeping into princess Jasmine's bed chambers. Her eyes reluctantly fluttered open, they had dark circles under them from lack of sleep and the added stress of worrying about her beloved. It was the forth day, if Aladdin wasn't back by now she would let Genie and the others go find out what happened to him, and if the situation at the palace allowed she would join them. She of all people would not stand by while here dearest was in danger of suspected peril. However the King of Maleficar, Malleus, was to arrive that day and was known for his war like nature and if he arrived she would surely have to stay or risk bringing down his furry upon Agrabah. But he was also famed for his fierce loyalty and willingness to asset kingdoms that had found his favor.

Jasmine was indeed between a rock and a hard place, either go find Aladdin and risk slighting Malleus, or welcome Malleus and spend another day worrying over Aladdin. She shook her head sorrowfully got up from her resting place and went over to her gold vanity. The mirror reviled more than she would have liked. Frazzled hair, dark circles, a sickly complication, her hand maids would have their work cut out for them today if she were to play the part of a good ambassador and hostess. There was a tentative knock at her door. "Yes, come in." She said, her melodic voice slightly rough but not enough for anyone but her to notice.

A lady servant appeared at the door, bowed low and said " a thousand apologize noble princess, but the King of Maleficar arrived this morning and has requested an audience with you this afternoon."

Drat, it was just as she feared. Another day of worry "Very well, assure him that I will meet with him at noon." The servant left, quietly closing the door behind her. At that moment Genie materialized from his lamp that was placed on a pillow. It was a vapor at first but surely his ghostly figure appeared.

"Good morning, Jaz" he greeted her

"Good morning Genie." She said with a half smile

"I take it Al hasn't come back yet?"

"No," She didn't have to pretend to be in control of herself with her friend, he was above human pretentiousness. She could be herself, and at present she felt small and torn and empty. Genie sensed this, not because he was a cosmic begin but because he was her friend.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. We'll bring him back. Mozenrath or no Mozenrath. Let the Wizard man do his worst, we'll find Al."

"You'll have to do it by yourself," she said meekly "King Malleus is here and..."

"I get it and so would Aladdin, Agrabah needs you Jaz. Do what you have to do"

The Princess smiled weakly and nodded "Thanks Genie."

"Hey, what are friends for? Now We'll see you later." And at that point Genie took on the appearance of a 1990's American drill sergeant and played Reveille on a brass instrument waking Iago, Abu and Carpet 'who did not have auditory receptors but felt the vibrations and woke'. "Up and at'em boys, were going on a rescue mission," at this he pulled out a paper with Aladdins likeness printed or sketched on it. "This is our commanding officer, he's fallen behind enemy lines and it is our job to go and retrieve him."

"Can't this wait till after breakfast?" asked Iago "I get grouchy on an empty stomach."

"No sas private, or I'll have you skinning potatoes for the duration of your service."

"Alright, alright. Geeze."

The little rescue party departed and disappeared into the fleeting night, Jasmine watched them until they were far out of her sight. Bring him home, she thought, bring him home.

In the Land of the Black Sand

Genie and company entered the Land of the Black Sand with only the slightest apprehension. There was no immediate threat but the smoke that arose from the partially burning city was not comforting. Genie gave a low whistle, Abu chattered nervously behind his feathered companion and Iago said "Wow, looks like Moez has really lost it, or maybe he never had it to begin with."

"I don't think He knows what It is." Retorted Genie and Iago nodded in agreement clearly the malevolent wizard had gone crazy. Only crazy people set fire to their city. The Old rulers of the deserts had done that, and look what happened to them. They descended for a closer look avoiding the parts of the city that were smoldering. Low moans were coming from the street.

"Stay close guys," Genie advised " shambely Mamlock men could be around every corner and we don't want to get caught by Moez or his lacky eel."

"That thing is slimy" said Iago.

"I think it's mucus"

"Eww." Said Iago and Abu in unison.

Moaning was getting closer and they quickened their pace. They had explored only a few blocks of the ruined city before they came upon a familiar figure. Or at least it look familiar.

"Hey, its Razoul." Said Genie "Hey Razoul?"

The former guard turned around slowly and when he did the little rescue party discovered the gory truth of what had happened to their friends. Razoul's chest cavity had been opened and white rib bones were visible, his eyes were a fiendish yellow and his mouth was smeared with dark red.

"Razoul," said Genie in a nervous manner "you don't look like yourself"

"Um, " voiced Iago "Maybe that's because he's a ZOMBIE! RUN!" at that time Razoul, or what used to be Razoul attacked.

"Point taken." And they ran away, first down the street but when they were only meet with more guard Zombies and the mamlocks who no longer sported sewn lips. They took flight and ascended to the sky

"What do we do?" asked Iago in a panicked squawk.

"What we came to do," said Genie, "We find Al."

"Down there? In all that mess?"

"We can't give up."

"Alright but it's not looking promising." Genie pretended to not here this last statement from Iago, Al had to be alive. He had to be, he wouldn't give up on his best friend. The search continued. The were airborne for the most part, only stopping to examine places they thought that Aladdin might be hiding, they even looked through the Citadel briefly until the enclosed space became a hindrance and thus were closer to the zombies. They also had a good portion of the city to search. If they didn't find Al in the city they would search the Citadel more thoroughly. They had almost covered the entire metropolis before they found the horses, or what was left of them.

"Oh no!, this must be what's left of the reconnaissance team!" exclaimed Genie. There were bits of torn clothing, saddle remains, and a few human bones littered on the ground left to decay. They swept the perimeter, thinking that if Aladdin were anywhere he would be close by to this carnage. Then they found the blood. Just a splatter at first then more of it. They followed the trail, a drip, a drop at a time until they came to a wall where there was a large smear of it.

Genie reached out a tentative hand as if to touch it, but he didn't. He knew it was Aladdin's. And if his blood was here the odds wern't to promising that he was alive or hadn't become one of the living dead creatures. Genie shook his head, if Aladdin was a creature of darkness, or dead, he didn't want to know. This thought seemed to reverberate throughout the party, and they retreated.


	10. Don't Fear the Reaper

Mozenrath opened the portal so their party could escape from the impending doom that was literally knocking at their door. He had virtually no resources so any energy required to open the angles of time would have to come from him. He wouldn't consciously take any energy from Amin or Aladdin, but it would happen and they would feel something after or during the transfer. It wouldn't be pleasant, he opened the portal and braced himself for the pain. As the portal opened he could feel something tearing inside of him, his heart was beating like crazy, no warmth seemed to stay inside of him, and he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating but he thought he could see his breath steam in the air.

Aladdin, Amin, and Xerxes sped past him when their destination came into view. When they were safe on the other side he tried to move and join them, but he couldn't. Any and all movement was painful, it felt like his heart was going to split open, his lungs were on fire, every muscle contracted and his eyes dilated. His vision narrowed and sounds were becoming distant, he thought he heard Aladdin say something to him but it didn't come through clearly. It was as if he were underwater slowly sinking toward it's depths. But he couldn't sink, he had to get through, and in resilient defiance to be mastered by his human limitations he threw himself through the portal and collapsed on the other side. He instantly felt a release and started coughing, he felt something warm and wet escape his mouth but didn't care what it was. He was just happy he was beyond the pain... and the zombies. He tried the breath deeper and couldn't without spasmodic coughing fits.

Hands pulled him from the ground, he opened his eyes slightly and found that his companions were caring him. Excellent, they wern't fools enough to believe him dead or stay in one place. He heard them asking where to go, opening his eyes as wide as he could he took in their surroundings. "Forward" he commanded as loud as his voice would permit, but it came out as more of a whisper. They heard him though, and started shuffling down the hall.

His vision was getting very blurry now, the tunnel vision came back, sound left him and then Bam! He was out of his body. Floating backward, as if caught in a current. The world that he was familiar with took on faded hues, time slowed down, and he could no longer hear his companions. Science, he was astral projecting. The exhaustion that came with opening the portal had left him in a state where his body was rejecting his soul for its own good. No, no, no!

He tried to get back into his body but when he touched it nothing happened, oh Science, he was dieing. No, no, no, this was not part of the plan. Then something much worse happened, he felt something behind him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. A human tiring to get back into its body."

Mozenrath spun around, ready to defend himself. His opponent was a skeletal old man, wearing a hat that clearly represented he was of a higherarcy, perhaps a Dane, or a Lord. Not that it mattered.

"Ah, Mozenrath," said the specter. Mozenrath raised an eyebrow silently questioning how this creature knew of him. "Yes I know who you are, let me introduce my self. My name is Ayam Aghoul the Duke of the Dead. Ruler of the Neather World."

Mozenrath was not impressed, "Is that it?"

"What do you mean? 'Is that it' most people are terrified of the realization and of Me."

"My apologies, but more frightening things jump out of my closets. I usually beat them back into submission." Mozenrath was become very put out by this man who clearly thought he was better than he was. " What do you want?"

"Your soul boy" said Aghoul raising his voice " Now come with me to your new home, in the Neather World"

"Alright," Mozenrath was getting angry, "First of all, I don't take orders, I give them. Second," and this he said a little more sternly "this is My home, and I'm the one who will do the voice RAISING!"

Aghoul took a step back, he was shocked. No mortal had ever spoken to him in such a manner. "No, you're coming with me. You were mostly dead anyway, even before you opened that pathetic rift." At this Aghoul pointed to Mozenraths right hand. "Your...addiction. It's killing you"

"I'm aware of what it does." Said the human bitingly "And I'd be more than happy to give you a demonstration if you come back and face me when I have use of my body."

"Ah, boy, there is no need for empty threats. Now come with me. Come home."

"No. This is my home and I'm going back into my body."

"But you're dying of disease." Aghoul didn't understand "It is far better if you just join the rest of your kin and kind in the Neather world."

"My answer is still no. I'm needed here."

"To do what, your kingdom has fallen, you were dying before it happened, what could tempt you to stay?"

"I am the Acting Regent of this land, and my People need me."

"What people..." at this Aghoul looked around Mozenrath and saw the people he was referencing "Oh, all three of them then?" At this Aghoul let out a rattling laugh. "Well they can join us too in..." but before Aghoul could finish his sentence Mozenrath swept the dead mans feet out from beneath him, sending his antagonist to the ground.

"I have grown tired of listening to you old man. Now either cut off your tongue or go away, because I will not listen to you anymore, or do you need more persuasion?"

"Of all the..." But Mozenrath was having none of his rambling, he placed his foot over his fallen enemy's neck and started to apply his weight. Aghoul made a choking sound and said "Alright, fine." Mozenrath did not remove his foot. "get off!" Mozenrath sighed and removed his foot. The Duke of the Dead dusted himself off and glared at the mortal, upset that he had been cheated out of his quarry.

"You'll come around in time mortal, they all come to me in time."

"Shouldn't you be leaving?"

Aghoul sneered and faded away, leaving Mozenrath alone in the twilight realm. Science, he hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with anyone or anything else while he was here. He made his way back to his body, finding it easier now that Aghoul was gone.

Amin was doing something to his body which he figured was the kiss of life. He placed his hands on his body and was immediately excepted back into his vessel. They were spurts of coughing, he came to briefly. Enough to confirm that yes he was back in his body and lost consciousness again. But before he did he silently thanked his companions for being so vigilant, and completely confident that he was in good hands. Maybe he wouldn't throw Amin in that scorpion pit.


	11. Men and Monsters

King Malleus was waiting for princess Jasmine in the Throne room, looking out at the city skyline which gave the princess time to observe him be for talking to him. He wasn't like Aladdin or like the countless suitors that had visited her, hoping to win her hand in marriage. He wasn't overly flashy or dressed in a manner that would suggest he was trying to impress her. On the contrary, he was dressed in a simple white long sleeved shirt, red pants, and black boots. He wore a simple gold circlet around his head, the only indication of his royal status. She noticed that he was of a bronze completion which hinted that he had spent a good deal of his time outside, which made sense accounting to the fact that the people of Maleficar were notorious for their rigorous training and battle preparation. He was about the same height as Razoul but much thinner. He was almost wiry, like a marathon runner. His hair was dark and fell to his shoulders in a clean uniform sheet. She made her way to him, making sure that her footsteps would be heard on the marble floor.

"So, King Malleus, what do you think of the city?" She thought that this was a safe subject given the fact that he was staring at the skyline.

He turned to her and smiled, "I think it's a fine place," he said in a slightly accented voice "but I confess I have not seen as much of it as I would have liked, we only got here last night. And I am afraid I will not be able to spend enough time here to see all of it, so I will not give my whole opinion just yet."

"Well, I am pleased you have enjoyed your stay so far."

"Yes, but Princess Jasmine, I must apologize for my tardiness. I believe that you were expecting me sooner than when I actually arrived."

"It's quite alright, I'm just glad you're here, as is the rest of Agrabah."

"Yes, I noticed that there were a good deal of decorated streets as we were coming in."

"Might I ask what kept you," inquired the princess " the people of Maleficar are notorious for their punctuality as well as a good deal of many other things."

"It grieves me to inform you of this Princess, but while we were traveling across the desert our party had an unfortunate encounter with a sandwitch or elemental sorcerers as some of them prefer to be known as. We came across her on the outskirts of your land practicing her dark and forbidden arts. Well, we couldn't let her live, so we descended on her with the force of a hurricane and cut her to ribbons."

Jasmine paled, her good friend Sadira had immediately come to mind. She didn't know any other sandwitches and asked in an alarmed voice "What did she look like?"

Malleus thought that the Princess was distressed at a witch being so near her kingdom answered "Dark sandy skin, thick brown hair and crystal blue eyes, slight frame. She was about your height. She fought like a tiger and with all the force of a tsunami, but she is no more and you need not be concerned or distressed."

Jasmine was fighting back tears, she was certain it was Sadira. Who was this man who stood before her, why would anyone kill Sadira. Oh, poor Sadira.

"Oh, I have distressed you. I am sorry. If it's any consolation, her soul is free from her earthly impurities." and in a much quieter voice said "It wasn't her fault she was born a witch and thus tainted with evils curse. She is free from all of that now, do not mourn her, it was her destiny to die."

Jasmine was overwhelmed by sorrow "Forgive me King Malleus, but this is such a shock and..."

"Think nothing of it. It is my fault for bringing it up in the first place. Do whatever you must, I will not hold it against you." Malleus hadn't brought it up but he was giving her an out.

She thanked him for his understanding and left the throne room. At first she walked, then when she was certain that Malleus would not hear her she ran back to her bed chamber. She threw herself upon her bed a wept. Tears smearing her carefully applied eyeliner, she tried to brush the tears away but it only made things worse.

Her mind was a torrent of worry and overwhelming sorrow, worry for Aladdin and sorrow for Sadira. She cried harder and harder until her pillow was saturated with her wet tears. When she was all cried out, Jasmine went over to her basin that was filled with jasmine scented water and washed off the tears and makeup and ultimately cleansed herself of all her emotions.

She took off her fine cloths and traded them for black traditional mourning cloths which was simple in design. A black loose fitting dress with a braided belt at the waist. She unbound her hair and placed a gauzy see through black veil over her head. She sat at her window and looked out at the clear blue sky, the blue reminded her of Sadira's eyes.

She sat there for about three hours before she was shaken from her reverie by the return of her friends. They entered through the balcony and landed in the middle of her room. She noticed that Aladdin was not among them which only lead her further into her despair. She got up to greet them. The group was a little shocked by her appearance and Iago involuntarily yelled out "banshee" but was silenced by Genie.

"Jaz?" asked Genie "What happened?"

" I should be asking you that question." she laughed sobbed out "Where is Aladdin?"

"We couldn't find him."

"We found part of him" said Iago huffily

Jasmine gasped, thinking that they might have found her beloved's entrails or a vital extremity.

"We found his blood smeared on a wall, that doesn't mean anything. But Jaz, the place has been overrun with mamlocks, but their not silent anymore. They look like the rejected cast from a George Romero movie." At that point he transfigured into a zombie and moaned then turned back into his regular blue self. Jasmine placed a hand over her mouth surprising a gasp. "We didn't find Mozenrath either, but we arn't entirely sure that He is in control of the Land of the Black Sand anymore. Still he hasn't been discounted as a prime suspect."

She nodded and was silent.

"Jaz, what has happened," he gestured at her attire "why all the black?"

"Sadirawas killed yesterday" there was a sharp intake of breath from everyone present, Abu took off his fez and looked at the ground mournfully and Iago joined him in his staring.

Genie and Carpet embraced Jasmine, Abu and Iago joined them.

"How did it happen?" asked Genie

"Malleus, he killed her because she was a witch. As if that were reason enough." She put her fingers between her ears and eyes and made small circular motions in the way people do when they're warding off a headache. " Genie, I think he's a witch hunter, or a magical begin hunter. I don't know, he just seemed so... It was as if he didn't care that he killed her. Like he was talking about a recent hunting expedition not murdering someone."

Genie shook his head and hugged her tighter, "Are we in danger?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't let him see any of you for what you really are. He might mistake it for deviance or evil or... something"

"Got it, as far as he knows, we are all unmagical. Just normal every day people, animals, and objects. Sorry rug man that means no flying. I'll pretend to be human, and Iago will keep his big mouth shut. Got that bird brain, you gotta keep quiet or you might end up as a hat for Malleus." Iago gulped. "Don't worry Jaz, we'll get through this."

Deep within the Citadel

Mozenrath woke up in yet another closet. How fortunate it is that the Citadel has a surplus of them he thought to himself. There was no moaning from outside so he deduced that they were well out of range of the zombies for the moment. They had found a 'Safer Place' as the guide would call it, because once a zombie uprising happened there was no such thing as a 'safe place'. He got up without any effort, which was surprising considering what had just transpired less than 24 hours ago.

"Hey, you're up," said Amin "that's great!"

"We thought that we had lost you for a moment." Said Aladdin

"Well how fortunate for you that you did not." He wasn't going to tell them about his adventure into the spirit realm or how close they had actually been to 'loosing him'. And he most certainly wasn't going to let on that he knew what Amin had done to save his life. That memory was going into his private vault under the category of Things better left Forgotten. And if Amin mentioned it... Well he knew where several scorpion pits were located.

"Any idea of where we are?" asked Mozenrath.

"Not really," said Aladdin " It's lower than where we were before if that's any help."

"Yes, in fact, it is. What do the walls outside look like?"

"Grey, they're all grey." Supplied Amin "does that mean anything?"

"We're close." He rolled out his shoulders and felt almost no pain. Hmm, that was odd, either astral projection was good for the body and he should almost die more often or he had gotten his second wind and was operating purely off adrenaline. "Well there is no time like the present. Let's go."

"Are you mad, you almost died" countered Aladdin

"I've been called mad, but that has yet to be proven, and I seriously doubt that you will be the one to prove it."

Aladdin shook his head " You know what, I'm not arguing this with you. You almost died opening a portal that only got us into another part of the Citadel, and it wasn't even our destination. What will happen when you open a portal to a destination that is miles away? What then? Will you disintegrated infront of me, turn to a pile of ash at my feet, rip in twain, or just die?"

This conversation was upsetting Mozenrath on varying degrees "What happens to me is none of your concern..."

"None of my concern? Who do you think you are? Are you so far above the rest of us that you can throw your life away without a backward glance, have you thought of the repercussions that would occur if you die? Who will help cull the zombie threat that is ,even as we speak, putting our entire world at risk?"

Mozenrath had to admit that he was slightly impressed with his companions new insights and developed vocabulary. He must not be as dim as he lets on. "Fine Hero, you win. We will wait." It was clear that Aladdin was not letting him leave, Mozenrath knew how to pick his battles. So they would wait.

And they did for the next hour, then the tell tale moaning began.

" We have company." Stated Amin, he was too tied for his words to carry any emotion so it just came out flat. As if he were making an observation on the weather.

"So it would seem. Best to leave now" Said Mozenrath "I don't want to repeat our last folly."

"We can still wait,we don't need to rush." Added Aladdin

"No," Mozenrath said flatly "we're going, now. We waited long enough, and as you can see I'm fine."

"But..."

Mozenrath glared at his companion in a such a cutting manner that had Aladdins next sentence been a zombie it would surely have been an indistinguishable mess on the floor. Mozenrath had won the war of wills. They moved out.

There weren't many zombies at first, just a few shambling around the hallways looking sad and lost. Mozenrath and Aladdin dispatched these with their swords and set fire to their bodies. There was even a partial zombie crawling around without it's lower half, mouth agape, looking for feet and legs to attack. Amin took care of that one by separating its head from its torso, they did not burn that one.

The zombies grew less and less until the real problem became finding the right door. They didn't want another mantas or deviant creature to contend with after all. It had been about an hour of casually killing zombies and looking at doors when Mozenrath finally said "Ah, here it is."

"Are you sure?" asked Amin

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not fool enough to make the same mistake twice."

"Just checking, gez. We just don't want you coughing up blood again. Looked like you had contracted the plague."

Mozenrath cringed at that, Amin wasn't going to let him forget about his mistake. He inwardly sighed, letting go of the temporary aggression, opened the door and the party stepped inside. From there they would make their final departure.


	12. Undead Dance Party

The little party of three stepped into the room, it was massive and Amin and Aladdin understood why Mozenrath had invested so much hope in it. It was a circular room with a large dais in the centre, the dais had three thin crescent bent sheets of metal evenly placed around it. Above the dais a massive mirror had been placed into the ceiling, Mozenrath moved toward the dais and looked over it with an expression of distaste. Xerxes flew above and circled the structure making disapproving noises.

Aladdin and Amin followed their companion, they sensed that this part of their mission would not be as easy as they thought it would be. And none of them had previously harbored the idea that opening a portal to Agrabah would be easy. After all, Mozenrath wasn't the one who was coming up with the destination, that was Aladdins job.

"What's wrong boss?" asked Amin

"These lines," he indicated the red lines that had been drawn on the dais, they were complicated and in some circular pattern. "They are incomplete and need to be reworked."

Aladdin had seen similar lines like the ones on the dais before when he was with carpet. Flying high over wheat fields. He remembered asking the farmers what they were, if they were doing anything special to their crops. They just smiled and said that it had been the work of the sky people. Aladdin asked where these sky people were but the farmers just laughed and replied with "who knows, anywhere and everywhere." They told him that they would be fine, that the sky people had not killed their crops and even if they had it wasn't a big enough impact to matter. Aladdin and Carpet had flown away, confused but not concerned.

"So what do we need to do?" asked Aladdin

Mozenrath sighed and gave his companion an exasperated look, as if to say 'Well, Stupid, we need to complete the lines. Or did a zombie eat your brains and you just haven't told us yet?'

"I know we need to refresh the lines, Mozenrath, but how should we go about doing that? Is there anything Amin and I can do to help?"

"Wow," exclaimed Amin " He didn't say anything. What? You're reading his mind now? Creepy."

Mozenrath gave Aladdin an inquisitive stare and took two steps away from him. As if he also found the presumed notion that Aladdin could read minds to be creepy.

"So what do we do?" asked the hero.

"We need ink."

"And where are we going to get that?" asked Amin

"We don't get it," said Mozenrath darkly "We make it...with out blood."

"You're joking." Aladdin said, "You have to be joking."

Mozenrath raised an eyebrow

"Oh crud, you're not joking."

"I very seldom do." Then the dark regent smiled and jovially said "Now, who's ready to open their veins for science?"

Amin and Aladdin both groaned.

"Xerxes, I need the bag."

Xerxes flew down with the bag in tow and handed it off to his master. Mozenrath opened the bag and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Three small white bags, a long piece of fabric, three more clear-ish square packets of something, and a small bowl. Perhaps the bowl had belonged to a mortar an pestle set. Not that the origins of the bowl mattered.

Mozenrath wrapped the fabric around his upper arm and pulled it tight. He opened the square packet first, it was a length of flexible tubing. He then attached it to what was in the white bag, which was the largest needle Aladdin or Amin had ever seen. They shuddered, it was very clear where this business with the needle was going. He then pumped his arm by squeezing his left fist, this made the veins more prominent. He held the needle in his right hand, Xerxes placed the end of the tubing into the cup. Mozenrath picked a vein and stuck the needle in.

"Well this isn't going to be pleasant." Amin stated

The tubing ran from slightly white yellow to dark crimson and Mozenrath's blood started to fill up the cup. He would periodically squeeze his left hand every five seconds or so.

"This is so wrong," muttered Aladdin under his breath.

After about 15 minutes Mozenrath tilted his head back and exhaled. He pulled the needle free of his flesh and pressed his face into the crook of his arm where the needle had been.

"Ohhhh." Said Amin and Aladdin in unison. "No, why? Ohh"

"Why, why, Mozenrath? Why?" asked Amin

Mozenrath pulled his face away from his arm, there was a little bit of blood on his cheek. " Well, I don't exactly have the option of using my right hand to help clot the wound. The gauntlet's not good for that kind of thing. You however will have the option of using your other hand, I suggest you do so when the time comes."

Mozenrath performed the procedure with the other two without much trouble. Aladdin was the easiest. Probably because he was the healthiest of the three, it was easy to find a vein and his blood pumped quickly into the cup. Xerxes was in charge of stirring the blood with one of the instruments from the bag, this was so that the blood would not clot in the cup and thus render their efforts useless.

Amin wasn't that difficult to stick, but his blood had taken more than Mozenrath's and Aladdin's time combined to flow out of him. Amin defended himself and told the other two that his blood was just very thick. Eventually Mozenrath got fed-up with Amin's slow blood and took the needle out, and not that gently either.

"Ow!" exclaimed the donor. "That hurt."

Mozenrath did not apologize, instead he took the cup and the instrument that his familiar was using to prevent clotting and went to work on the lines on the dais. Amin and Aladdin sat on the edge with their backs to him.

"He's crazy." said Amin "five kinds of crazy. You could make an insane lasagna out of the kinds of crazy he is... Not that you would want to eat it."

"What's a lasagna?" asked Aladdin

"A type of pasta food."

"Oh."said Aladdin, not that Amin's explanation of what a lasagna was made sense. It raised more questions then it answered. 'What was pasta food?' Aladdin would never know, not that he really cared.

There was an audible moaning sound coming from down the hall but the group wasn't that worried, they should be long gone before the zombies could reach them. It didn't mean that they wern't prepared, they just wern't worried.

It took about an hour for Mozenrath to complete the lines, it would have taken him longer but not all of the lines needed to be refreshed. There were about 675 lines in all and about 75 complex circles He stood in the middle of the dais and asked Aladdin and Amin to join him. Amin made a disgusted sound deep in the back of his throat as if he were about to gag.

"Isn't this how disease spreads?" asked Amin

"Sometimes." answered Mozenrath. Then with some excitement he asked "Why, did you have something in mind, an unpleasant virus or petulant contagion?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"A great deal of things." Said the dark regent wickedly, " Now, Amin, please go stand outside of that sector of the dais. You won't be a vital participant in the projection and teleportation process so it doesn't matter if you leave the dais. Be on guard in case of an attack, Aladdin and I will be unable to move until the process is complete. However, when you come trough the portal enter the dais here" He gestured to a third of the dais with the least amount of lines. "If you come through any other section things could get ...complicated."

"How so?" Asked Amin suspiciously

"Worst case scenario, it might decide to fizzle off your flesh."

"Well thanks for the freaking heads up."

Mozenrath turned to Aladdin and continued directing " Aladdin, please stand in this circle here," he gestured to the floor, "and once in place do not move until the portal is complete."

Aladdin took his place in the circle and then asked "Why, what happens if I move?"

"We both die. And Amin gets eaten by zombies" Said Mozenrath flatly "So that should be initiative enough to do what I've asked and not move."

Mozenrath moved to the centre of the circle and focused on the mirror above. At first nothing happened but as time passed there arose a low vibration. A hum that reverberated within the circle, almost inaudible then louder and louder until it was a distinct presence within the dais.

"Alright, Aladdin." Said Mozenrath " Focus on the place you want us to go."

Aladdin closed his eyes and envisioned about twelve different places in Agrabah he would want them to go. He finally settled on the balcony outside Jasmine' s quarters, it was one of his favorite places to be. Close to his beloved princess with an amazing view of the city. Perfectly balanced between the earth and the sky. Then something broke his concentration. Amin was screaming, the zombies had found them!

It wasn't just a few zombies either, there were at least twenty of the horrible undead. Amin was fitting them off the best he could but he wasn't winning.

"Mozenrath," yelled Aladdin "They've found us! What do we do?"

"Focus on a place." Responded the regent his body was shaking with the force it took to create the energy necessary to fabricate a portal "and for Science's sake don't move until the portal destination is in view."

Aladdin focused, Amin fought, and Mozenrath forged their escape.

The portal slammed into existence behind its creator, It was about seven feet in height and about the width of it's makers shoulders. It glowed blue at first then green and orange and finally it swam with color until the destination was visible.

Xerxes slipped through the portal immediately waiting for his human companions to follow "Hurry, hurry." Entreated the eel.

Amin screamed a blood curdling scream. "It bit me!" he shouted " Die, Unholy beast die!" there was a wet thud sound. As Amin's shovel found a new home in some poor zombies neck.

Mozenrath was breathing hard, his breath icy in the air. Blood began to leak from his eyes, nose and mouth contrasting with his ever paling skin.

"Amin!" shouted Aladdin "let's go! The portal is open!"

"Not on your life or mine!" he shouted back " GET OUT OF HERE. I'm coming home Adara, I will be with you soon!"

Aladdin looked closer at Amin, his eye's were taking on a strange yellow hue and his skin was turning a sickly shade of green. No thought Aladdin, No!

He look back to Mozenrath who was slowly fading into oblivion, he looked at Amin who was doomed. Aladdin made a choice.

Leaving his blood circle he charged at Mozenrath. The force of the impact knocked them both through the portal, once they were through the portal snapped closed. Amin had chosen is fate, he had sacrificed his life for the greater good and was now either dead or transforming into an undead creature. Aladdin hoped that Amin was dead, if he were dead he would be wiht Adara. It was the best thing Aladdin could hope for.

Mozenrath moaned and vomited up blood. He grabbed at his left hand an tore off the gauntlet. To Aladdin and Mozenrath's surprise it was no longer completely bone. Flesh was winding its way up the appendage in a grotesque display. Winding and twisting, twisting and winding, skin growing onto of muscle, tissue forming between the fingers.

Mozenrath screamed from pain. Regenerating body parts hurt. Aladdin embraced his comrade and tried to keep him still so the forming flesh would not be damaged. Blood was still steaming from his eyes and it stained the white marble floor.

"This hurts Aladdin." He said raggedly " Dear Science, it hurts."

"I know. Don't go to sleep. Do not pass out. You are not allowed to die!"

"I'll try not to."

" You better." Aladdin said sternly. He would not lose Mozenrath.

"We lost Amin."

"Yes."

"Where are we?"

"Safe"

Mozenrath let out a half hearted laugh and then said "There's no such thing as safe," he coughed and blood splattered Aladdin's shoulder, "only safer." He screamed again from the pain. Xerxes flew above their heads unable to help in his master's time of need. Aladdin looked back down at Mozenrath's hand. It was mostly concealed in flesh now, but the flesh looked black. Not like the black of some people he had met on his travels, such as the people of Quirkistan or the village he had saved from Mirage. This black looked like ink had been pored onto Mozenrath's flesh. As if the darkness that he had accessed through the years by way of the gauntlet was now trying to escape him, and it did look like it hurt quite a bit. Mozenrath's breath became less ragged and he relaxed a little.

"Does it hurt less now?" asked Aladdin.

"Less"

"Do you think you can move?"

Mozenrath nodded consent and Aladdin helped him to his feet. They walked into his beloveds sleeping quarters found an arrangement of pillows and sat down. Aladdin knew that the pillows would become bloody but she could replace them. At this point he just wanted a comfortable place to put his companion. As beautiful as the balcony was it didn't offer much in the way of comfort.

At that moment Jasmine and his friends entered the chamber. She shirked ,with delight or horror Aladdin wasn't sure. The hero got to his feet and was embraced by his beloved.


	13. Lovesick

Jasmine and Aladdin lost themselves in each other. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame and she laced her hands into his black hair. Aladdin tore the black veil from his princess's head and kissed her with such a need, as that of a diver emerging from the depths of the ocean, lungs deprived of air and for Aladdin She was that air. Their kisses were long, hard and deep, as if they had found another world within themselves.

Jasmine made little choking sounds as if she were caught between overwhelming joy and a scream of despair. Hot tears ran down her clean face, leaving shimmering wet tracks. Clean rain on the desert sand. Her hands fluttered over her beloveds arms and neck, tracing the curve of his jaw, the hollow of his temple, edge of the clavicle, crevice behind his ear.

Their tongues were in each others mouths, teeth tentatively pulling at lips, air recycled into the other and bodies melding until the two creatures were one. They were in another universe beyond this physical realm. Slowly they pulled apart, gazed into each others eyes and began again. This time it was fiercer, and more violent. Aladdin raked his hands through his beloveds hair, ridding it of two gold and ebony combs. They clattered to the floor.

Jasmine freed Aladdins arms of their black and blue protective bounds that were, at this point, soaked with blood. Her hands came away red and stained. She didn't care. She would have ripped off Aladdins bandage but he guided her hands away from that part of his body and began kissing them, working from her wrist to her neck and finally ending with her mouth where they once again became lost in each other. When they did pull away from each other, and pull away for good, Jasmine's eyes went instantly to her beloveds arm and asked in complete earnest "What happened?"

"I cut myself on something sharp, don't worry Mozenrath fixed it."

Jasmine looked confused and perplexed "Mozenrath?"

"He's over there, possibly bleeding on your pillows. Don't panic, We'll get you more."

Jasmine looked around Aladdin over at her new guest, he raised his left hand in salutation and acknowledgment. Her perfect eyebrows knitted together and she cocked her head to the side and looked at her beloved and said "What?"

At this point Genie , not one to getting hung up on the arrival of an enemy, hugged Aladdin. Carpet and Abu joined in getting their now found friend. Abu climbed up his life long companions leg and hugged Aladdins head making happy monkey sounds all the while.

"I'm so glad you're back Al, we thought you were dead or worse there for awhile."

"Not me," said Iago, " I had complete confidence in you the whole time."

"Right." Said Genie and he rolled his eyes. Then asked "So, Mozenrath...he helped you?"

"Yea, he's right over there."

Genie flew over to where the dark regent was sitting/laying and hovered apprehensively. "Mozenrath, we didn't recognize you."

"I'm not surprised," said the regent through slightly labored breaths, "I'm covered in gore and blood and not trying to kill you. If you have a problem with that...wait."

Genie put his hands up in mock surrender and said "Problem? What problem? In my opinion it's a tremendous improvement."

Mozenrath gave the spiritual being a cutting glare. He then went back to collecting himself and breathing, creating transdimensional portals was hard work. The dark regent looked down at his right hand and examined it. "Xerxes," the eel flew down to his master. "Where's my gauntlet?"

Xerxes eyes lit with understanding and he rushed of to retrieve his masters chosen vice and power source.

"Whoa, Mozenrath,"interjected Aladdin, "You are not putting that thing back on. It ate away your flesh last time. And I won't let you..."

Aladdin didn't finish his thought because at the moment he collapsed on the floor. It sounded like it hurt. Mozenrath gathered all his power,shoved down his pain, and went over to his side.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the princess frantically.

Mozenrath immediately checked for a pulse and was rewarded with a strong steady beat, Aladdin was also still breathing so that was a bonus. " I would say severe desynchronosis, that can happen when you open, or help open, a portal for the first time. I remember when it happened to me, he should be fine."

"What was it like when it happened to you." Asked Iago a bit sardonically

Mozenrath glared at the parrot then said deadpan" I vomited green bile then lost consciousness. Desdane rolled my body under a lab table and left me alone. It was one of his kinder actions."

"Well at least Al didn't vomit." Said Genie "That's a good thing."

Mozenrath nodded "Agreed, however, if you wouldn't mind fetching me a bucket."

Genie appearated a cylindrical receptacle and Mozenrath emptied his stomach contents into it. It was the nastiest shade of green imaginable. When the regent was done Genie made the receptacle disappear.

"Where did you send that?" asked Mozenrath knowing that everything must end up somewhere and that nothing 'disappears'.

Genie grinned a white toothy grin and answered "Morbia"

Mozenrath smiled slightly and said "I don't care for Her either."

Back In the Land of the Black Sand

The Zombies were shuffling around the abandoned city, occasionally moaning or eating the brains of soldiers from neighboring kingdoms like Maleficar who were foolish enough to try and breach their city barriers. They were searching for something...or someone. The last of the living, their regent and ruler who had fought and sacrificed almost everything for power. They needed him, then they would be complete, then they would reach out to the rest of the world and consume it.

They wern't sure why he was resisting the change, why he rejected them, he never had before. He was the only one who had embraced them for what they were after the evil one had taken their humanity. They belonged to him and He belonged to Them. It disheartened them, but their steely resolve would not let them give wouldn't stop till they had him. They needed him, the last of the living.

He was gone now, they felt his absence. But that was alright, they were connected to their dark regent, their master, their child. They would search for him, they would find him...the last of the living.

End of Book 1

(more books to come within the same fic.)


	14. Creep

Book 2 Blood on the Horizon

Aladdin woke in his beloved's room on the pillows that Mozenrath had been previously occupying. They were exceptional bloody, but then again, so was he. Grimy didn't begin to cover how he felt or the condition of the pillows, Jasmine would definitely have to replace these. He couldn't tell what time it was but the sun was out so there was that. He looked down at his arm, it had a new bandage on it. It was mostly white except for a thin red line that followed the length of his arm. He unwound the white linen to get a good look at his wound and almost instantly regretted it. It didn't look infected, a testament at to how proficient Mozenrath was at his practice, and it didn't hurt. It was however jagged and nasty looking and would most definitely leave a scar. It would possibly make for a good story that he could regal his children with in the future, if he and Jasmine ever had children. By the way she was kissing him last night he figured they would. He re wrapped the bandage loosely around his arm and looked around the room,no one was there. Genie's lamp was relatively close so he thought he would start there. Genie vaporized out of the nozzle and greeted him warmly.

"Al, you're awake. Moe said it would be awhile before you were back up on your feet. Looks like he was right."

" How long have I been asleep." Asked Aladdin a little concerned.

"About two days."

"Eck, no wonder I feel nasty." He also felt somewhere between nauseous and hungry but mostly nasty. "Where is everyone?"

"Jasmine is talking to King Malleus in the guest quarters, I'm not sure were Iago and Abu are and Carpet is...doing carpet things. He's been pretty bummed ever since Malleus came to Agrabah, but we all have. Ever since we've had to play at being non-magical normal people. It hasn't been fun to say the least."

"Why are you doing that?"

"We suspect Malleus is a witch hunter/magic being hunter."

"Oh," a cold chill ran down Aladdin's spine " and why are we suspecting him of this?"

"He killed Sadira on the pretense of being a witch."

"What? why? What?! T" an array of emotions swept over the hero from grief to panic to anger and finally landing on acceptance. He would grieve for her, she was his friend and she shared his history, coming from the streets, but now was not the time. Later, after the current situations was handled and the zombies had been dealt with. He would grieve later. "That's sooo...twisted."

"That's funny, that's exactly what Mozenrath said when we told him Malleus was here and to keep his magic and his wonder slug on the Down-low. We think he knew Sadira but we Know that he and Malleus know each other."

"How do you know that?"

"Well to quote him he said 'that pompous jerk. (redacted for the benefit of the reader) She was more of an artist than anything, a living sculptress not a (redacted) witch.' And then he left the room. We don't exactly know where he is right now."

"What?!" Aladdin was very concerned now, Mozenrath was an unstable and dangerous man. Having him here or trying to keep him here was like pining down lightning or befriending a man eating lion.

But didn't Jasmine have Rajah, and he was a man eating tiger. Still Aladdin would have preferred facing an unreliable Rajah then deal with an unstable Mozenrath. He knew what to expect of the large cat, Mozenrath was an unknown and that made him dangerous.

"He left the room with wonder worm and now we can't find him, but we suspect he's still here because he wanted to check on your arm again." Genie shook his head "He's very strange."

"You can say that again."

Aladdin peeled his stick self off the pillows and grimaced.

"Need some help there Al."

"If you wouldn't mind."

Aladdin was immediately immersed in warm liquid, his cloths practically dissolved. In about 15 seconds time Aladdin was clean and in new cloths befitting the station that Malleus would expect him to hold. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't disgusting.

"Alright, lets go find Mozenrath."

It took awhile before they found the renegade regent, and they wouldn't have found him if he hadn't made his presence evident. Genie and Aladdin had checked the most obvious places, the empty rooms, Jafar's old laboratory, the armory, they even checked the kitchen but he wasn't there. The cook informed them that he had been there last night and took a large hunk of meat with him. But that was it and they hadn't seen him since, he was such a ghastly sight that they just didn't question it or stop him. Mostly because they didn't want to touch him. " He was covered in blood and was badly bruised, like he had done battle with all the forces of the underworld"

"What kind of animal was it?" asked Genie with some hesitation, he was a being of pure energy and didn't enjoy the idea of creatures consuming each other, subsequently Aladdin and Jasmine were mostly vegetarian and the meat was for the princesses exotic pet.

"Some sort of deer. Took the whole thing by himself and it had to have weighed at least 200 lbs. He looked crazy."

Aladdin just shrugged, he had let a crazy man into the palace apparently.

They were in the gardens when they found Rajah behind some trees with the remains of the animal their wizard friend had decided to snack on. Rajah was very happy, his muzzle was bloody from feasting. They went over to a crafted pond near the trees so the big cat could enjoy his meal in peace when Genie turned to Al and said. "Weird and strange arn't descriptive enough to describe your new friend Al. What happened in the Land of the Black Sand?"

Aladdin sighed and replied with "We survived." Because in truth that was all that came to mind, and he didn't want to remember the rest. At least not right now. It would have been enough to drive him to madness if not for all his previous adventures. "I would have been on the insides of some zombies stomach if he hadn't intervened. And he would be dead if it hadn't been for Amin. It was just madness...madness"

At that point Mozenrath emerged from the depths of the pond and said "Everything is madness, to believe in sanity is to delude ones self of his or her place in life."

"Whoowz!" exclaimed Genie as he jumped into and above the trees, Mozenrath's unexpected appearance had startled him.

"Case in point." And he pointed to Genie or where Genie had previously been.

Aladdin was slightly astonished as well "What are you doing in there?"

" Ah, well I'm trying to rid myself of the stench of zombie flesh that has seeped into my pores. You of all people should understand."

"And the deer?" Aladdin inquired.

"I was hungry. No one stopped me and the tiger didn't seem to mind. It enjoyed dining with me, Xerxes enjoyed it too." Xerxes popped out of the water and snaked around his master's neck.

"I ate the brains!" exclaimed the eel.

Mozenrath gave his familiar an approving pat on the head and said "Xerxes likes deer brains or more to the point any mammals brains. Your cat likes entrails and livers." Then the regents eyes took on a eerie back light "Do you want to know what vital part I ate?"

"Not really." Aladdin said disapprovingly

Mozenrath smiled wickedly, put a hand neck to his clavicle bone and thrummed out a beat.

"You're sick." The hero said, he did not hide his disgust. Mozenrath was a sick twisted human and he needed to keep that in mind when dealing with him. He just wasn't like normal humans.

"Speaking of sick how's your arm?"

"Fine." And Aladdin brought his arms closer to his torso.

It was all in vain, Mozenrath lifted himself from the pond, his body now rinsed free of blood and zombie awful. He had removed the bandage from his face and most of the busing had vanished. There were still three dark spots by his eye. A gift from their departed friend. His hair was running down the length of his back stopping between the shoulder blades. He had forsaken his shirt and was just wearing the black pants, or what was left of his pants. They were in rags now, tattered with holes and rips. His body was pale and wiry, if you looked closely you could almost make out the veins running through him. He reached for Aladdins arm, now sporting a new bandage that was given to him during the cleansing Genie had let lose on him.

The regent unrivaled the cloth and assessed it. "It's not bad. You are not aware of this but some of the crystal was lodged in your flesh. You're very lucky it didn't sever any of your muscles, extraction was tricky, we got all of it and then applied a numbing solution. We can reapply it if you wish or you can let it heal on it's own. The choice is ultimately yours. I will have to remove the stitches at a later date and that will hurt but you should be fine for the most part. Let me know if you want the numbing solution, and depending on how I'm feeling I might give it to you."

"You... are...evil."

"I like to think of myself as positively depraved."

Genie came back to earth, he was wearing a parachute and slowly floating back down to the place by the pond. "Moe, you're looking...well."

Mozenrath raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes on anyone else it would have looked like he was too proud to converse with Genie but on him he just like he was answering Genie's unspoken question of 'why the crap are you so creepy? And are you sane?' the answer was 'I just am and then deal with it." He turned back to the pond to fish out Xerxes.

"So what now Al?"

"We get him back inside and regroup. I Malleus knows who he is I don't want them running into each other."

"Malleus doesn't know who I am," said the regent "He just knows of me, the man has no idea of what I look like if that's what you're worried about. He wouldn't know me from a hole in the ground and he wouldn't know what honor looked like if it bit him in the face."

"Alright what happened," said Aladdin dryly "I want to be informed in case you two do meet up and it comes to violence. It probably would come to violence wouldn't it"

"I am not a violent person" the dark man protested " just very passionate. He tried to wage war against me and me people, or what used to be my people and I obliterated his army in retaliation. I think that's fair considering I did nothing to provoke this attack except exist. The death count was in the upper hundreds. No one from my kingdom was lost, and I did not let the mamlocks fight in combat. I promised that no one would ever destroy them while under my rule."

"So you single handedly killed a bunch of Malefican soldiers...with magi.."

"Science...we've been through this."

"Wow Mozenrath." Said Genie "You just broke the creep-o-meter" and Genie turned into a multi colored disk with an arrow pointing at the red section.

"Wait, so you can kill Malefican soldiers but you couldn't escape the Zombie Coup?"

"I had traps in place for the soldiers. Sink holes, barbs, explosives...other things..." he let the last part linger " I hardly had to do anything. I think he was Twenty when it happened, I heard it really hurt his pride and I'm not sure he has ever truly let it go."

"I see." Said Aladdin but he didn't he was just disturbed at how easily Mozenrath spoke of killing people, but war was different than cold murder. "Well let's get you back inside."

"Whooa there cowboy" said Genie "before we let this monster back out among normal people shouldn't we give him at least the appearance of a semi-regular human."

"Go for it Genie." Said the hero ruefully

Genie swirled around the dark regent in a tornado fashion hiding Mozenrath from view. When Genie was done the regent was clothed in dark grey pants and a lose fitting shirt. It was nothing fancy but with the way Mozenrath held himself he made everything look regale. His black hand was hidden by a white leather gauntlet. "You might want to take care of your eel friend" suggested Genie

Mozenrath looked at Xerxes expectantly, his familiar took on the form of an albino hawk with mismatched eyes. And they left the place by the pond.


End file.
